The Divine Metamorphosis
by lucien007
Summary: Divine Part 2 - Life has moved on peacefully in the five years since the stranger, Azael, visited Storybrooke. But, has it just been the calm before the storm? The Swan-Mills family will face its greatest challenge as outside forces threaten their happy home when players in an Ancient War force them to choose sides. What will be the deciding the factor? Family...Love...or Destiny
1. Chapter 1 - Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

* * *

As the sun's rays filtered through the bedroom window, Henry stirred from his sleep. Scratching at the day old stubble on his cheek, he lay on his back willing himself to get up. Like Emma, Henry enjoyed sleeping in late Saturday mornings. He would procrastinate as long as possible before getting out of bed. However, suddenly remembering what day it was, he leapt from his covers and grabbed his pillow.

Today was his little sister's sixth birthday and like every one before this one, he intended to be the first to wake her. As he squeezed the object in his hands, he decided this time she would be playfully awoken with an honorary pillow fight.

Henry carefully opened his door and looked out into the hallway. Seeing no one, he crept silently towards Evangeline's room. Taking a moment, he stopped by the banister and caught the sound of his mothers speaking to one another in the dining room. His smile broadened as he realized that he would have his chance to execute his plan.

* * *

"Henry is awake." Regina said as she nonchalantly stirred her coffee.

"How do you know?" Emma asked tilting her head to catch any sounds.

"When you have a son who developed the need to sneak out at every available opportunity, you acquire an acute ability to hear the slightest creak of a door." Regina replied.

"So uh, then you knew exactly what time I got home from drinking with Ruby last week?" Emma gulped.

"Yes dear. Unlike our son, you don't have the knack for sneaking about. Especially when you are drunk." Regina smirked.

"That explains the sudden need to clean out the garage that Sunday." Emma shrugged smiling.

"And you did a wonderful job despite the hangover." Regina laughed.

Emma shook her head before resuming reading her newspaper.

* * *

Henry tip toed over to his sister's room and carefully opened her door. He smiled as he looked over the young girl's room. Walls painted in bright shades of yellow and blue were covered by pictures of random cartoon characters taped haphazardly about. A small table with chairs, where he had gladly partaken in afternoon tea, was littered with his old and worn action figures. Her once pink bed sheets replaced with her latest obsession with all things Marvel.

Henry recalled how he had laughed until his belly hurt, when, after returning from the movie theater with Paige and Evangeline, he had watched his sister run into her room to gather her bed sheets into her tiny arms and carry them into his mothers' room. There she had proceeded to dump the items onto to the floor and declare that she would no longer sleep on her bed unless decorated with her _new_ heroes.

Emma had done her best to hide her own laugh behind her hand as she watched her wife unsuccessfully negotiate with the little girl on how her current bedding befit her status as princess. To which Evangeline's only response was to raise her hand and point at Emma as she pronounced, "But Mama is a princess and she has nothing pink."

It was then that Emma had lost her battle and laughed aloud nearly falling from their bed. Regina had pinched her nose and shook her head as she realized she had just been outsmarted by her five year old.

Yet the debate over bed sheets could not hold a candle to last night's dilemma.

Both his grandmothers had been looking forward to this particular birthday for months. According to Enchanted Forest customs, the sixth birthday was a very special event. It was at this age that a royal child was presented to the court, dressed in exquisite finery to dazzle the attendees. Many times, arranged marriages were discussed on that day. Henry had shaken his head in disbelief at how medieval fairytale land was.

Therefore, it was no surprise that both women had gone out of their way to oversee not only the decorations but ultimately impressed _their_ choice on a proper princess outfit on the girl. Although both his mothers had tried to convey their desire for a small affair, their mothers overruled the idea.

Henry chuckled as he remembered the moment Mary Margaret and Cora arrived, dress bag in hand, calling out sweetly for Evangeline to come down from her room.

* * *

 _Being always courteous, Evangeline had sat quietly while her grandmothers had proudly unveiled the largest and puffiest monstrosity of pink taffeta that Henry had ever seen. He turned his head sharply in Emma's direction._

 _"Wait for it." Emma said, winking._

 _Evangeline grabbed the dress, and with a perfect smile, handed it back to Mary Margaret._

 _"Thank you Grandma. Thank you Nana. But I don't want to be a princess."_

 _"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret asked._

 _"Pardon me dear?" Cora followed._

 _"I don't want to be a princess." Evangeline repeated._

 _"Then what do you wish to be?" Cora questioned._

 _Evangeline held up her hand before rushing back up to her room. She returned with a large cardboard box and positioned it in front of her grandmothers. Mary Margaret lifted the lid and gasped. Cora peeked over the brunette's shoulder then glared at Regina._

 _"You must be joking." Cora hissed_

 _"I'm afraid not mother." Regina replied_

 _Mary Margaret reached in with shaking hands and removed a miniature version of a knight's armor, with dark breeches and cotton tunic included._

 _"There is not one stitch of pink anywhere." Mary Margaret whined._

 _"Never mind that, she has chosen an outfit beneath her class. I would have at least expected a princely high coat!" Cora exclaimed._

 _Evangeline's eyes filled with unshed tears as her lips began to tremble._

 _"Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Regina turned a fierce look towards her mother and mother in law._

 _Mary Margaret fell to her knees and grabbed Evangeline into a tight hug. She felt terrible for making her grandchild feel unhappy._

 _"No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. I was just being silly. Of course, you can be a knight. Isn't that right Cora?" Mary Margaret smiled._

 _"Certainly darling. Pay us no mind. You may wear whatever you want. It is your name day after all." Cora ran a hand through her granddaughter's hair._

 _"Thank you so much! This is gonna be the best birthday ever!" shouted Evangeline as she ran back to her room._

 _"Well I guess I should see if I can rearrange the theme. I do hope there is a way to change pink frosting." Mary Margaret sighed._

 _"Stop your worrying Snow, you very well know I have magic. Now let us go to your home and look on that contraption that displays the random pictures and figure out what a knight's name day would look like." Cora exasperated._

 _"How many times must I tell you it's called a computer? Sometimes Cora, I can't help but think you do that simply to annoy me." Mary Margaret stated before stomping out of the room._

 _"Now what would be the fun in that?" Cora smirked._

 _Before following Mary Margaret, she stopped beside the box. Sniffing disgustedly, she waved her hand over the costume inside. Peering in once more, she smiled, satisfied, before walking out of the family room._

 _As soon as the front door shut, Evangeline peeked around the doorway._

 _"Is it safe now Mama?" Evangeline asked._

 _"Yes sweetie. The coast is clear." Emma answered._

 _Evangeline walked into the room and bounced happily down into the couch beside her blonde mother._

 _Regina looked at her wife then at her daughter._

 _"Why did our daughter just ask if it was safe?"_

 _"Well here's the thing, we may have just played our mothers."_

 _"Explain." Regina eyebrow rose._

 _"Look in the box." Emma smirked._

 _Regina looked in and was surprised by what she found. Pulling out the garment, she found the original old and faded costume replaced by a fancier one. Holding it up, she quizzically looked at Emma._

 _"It's true that Eva wants to be a knight. But knowing our mothers, there was no way they would have gone for it. So we decided to spring on them that ridiculous outfit knowing one of them, hopefully Cora, would pitch a fit and help us with something better." Emma proudly replied._

 _"I really didn't like the pink dress." Evangeline said as she scrunched up her face._

 _"Did you see that thing? I was itchy just looking at it." Emma added._

 _Regina agreed that the choice their mothers had made was atrocious. However, she was uncomfortable with condoning her daughter's part in the deceit._

 _"Please don't be mad, Mommy. If you want I'll wear Grandma's dress." Evangeline uttered._

 _Regina, seeing the look of disappointment on her daughter's face, immediately sat beside her._

 _"Nonsense. I will not subject my daughter to the abject humiliation of parading around in that ridiculous outfit. You, my sweet girl, will be the finest dressed knight this town has ever seen," Regina brightly smiled._

 _"I love you Mommy." Evangeline wrapped her arms around Regina._

 _"I love you more my heart." Regina replied._

 _Henry was not surprised but in awe of his sister's performance. However, being the daughter of the once infamous Evil Queen, Evangeline was sure to have the innate ability to get what she wanted, especially if it involved a bit of trickery._

* * *

Henry stepped further into the room and stood beside the bed. He could make out the _Eva shaped_ lump beneath the sheet. Readying his position, he lifted his pillow above his head. With a shout of, "Happy birthday!" he delivered the first blow. As he prepared for the return hit, he was shocked instead when the blanket was thrown off to reveal a tousled haired but smiling Evangeline.

"Very funny Henry. You're lucky my pillow is too far on the floor for me to reach." Evangeline laughed.

She opened her eyes and found Henry standing there, speechless. His eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly agape. She scrunched her brows wondering what was wrong with him.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Evangeline asked.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Henry suddenly yelled and nearly tripped over the toys laid about the floor as he took a step back.

Evangeline, frightened by her brother's outburst, brought her hands up to her face. She frowned as she ran her fingertips along her head then looked down. Reaching over to her nightstand, she nearly knocked her lamp in her haste to rummage through the drawer. Grabbing her small hand mirror, she trembled as she brought it up to her face, and screamed as she looked upon her reflection.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Emma exclaimed.

"I am not quite sure, but it sounded very much like a scream." Regina replied.

Both women were quickly heading towards the entryway leading into the foyer when they suddenly came face to face with their teenage son.

"Moms." Henry greeted nervously.

"Henry what is going on?" Regina asked.

"Yeah kid we thought we heard someone scream." Emma stated.

"Uh...yeah about that. It's a really funny story." Henry laughed.

"Then let's hear it." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure. But before I start, you both have to promise me you won't panic." Henry pleaded.

"That is absurd. I do not panic. In fact, I take offense that you think I would do such a thing." Regina huffed.

"Regina..." Emma started.

"You know it's the truth. The only one who is prone to panic is your mother." Regina declared.

"Yes I know. But can we just humor him so we can hear what he has to say?"

"Very well. I promise I will not panic."

"Now was that so hard?" Emma teased, smirking.

Regina glared.

"Ok kid what did you..."

Emma turned to find Henry fussing with something beside him. She quirked her brow at the sound of hushed voices. As she was about to question him again, her son looked at her with a strained smile.

"So, you see I got up this morning to go wake Eva like I always do and something strange happened."

"Strange in what way? Is Eva alright?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, she's fine." Henry turned his head and shook his head before looking back at Regina. "Well, fine might not be the right term."

"What's wrong with your sister?" Emma worriedly asked.

"Henry, did something happen to Eva?" Regina panicked.

Henry bit his lip, then suddenly reached out to his left and dragged something into view.

Standing there was a teenage girl dressed in nothing more than one of Henry's t-shirts.

Regina gasped as Emma slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Who is this girl?" Regina exclaimed.

Henry opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by his mother's raised hand.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Regina shook her head.

Henry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh kid, does Paige know?" Emma asked.

"What does Paige have to do with anything?" Henry asked confused.

"I am not concerned about whether or not our son's girlfriend is aware of his dalliance. What I am concerned with is the fact that there is a half-naked girl standing in my foyer. And where is Eva?" Regina shouted.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Eva is..." Henry implored.

"Don't tell me your sister saw anything. You will be in big trouble if..." Emma growled.

"See what? I have no idea what you are talking about." Henry flustered.

Henry looked at the girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"Dear, you seem like a nice girl however under the circumstances I do believe it best if you went home." Regina said as sweetly as she could.

Henry stared at his mothers as he suddenly became aware of what they were insinuating.

"I can't believe you both think I snuck a girl into the house. And, that you thought I did something with **her**! That's just gross."

Both teenagers looked at one another and scrunched their faces in disgust.

"Henry! How could you say such a thing?" Regina exclaimed shocked by his rudeness.

"Yeah kid, that's not nice." Emma said disappointedly.

Henry began to laugh uncontrollably. This day could not get any stranger. He looked over to the girl who had the smuggest look on her face.

"Ok, I admit you were right. Don't rub it in." Henry said as he playfully shoved the girl.

"Henry Swan Mills, I did not raise you to lay your hands on a woman." Scolded Regina.

"I hardly even touched her. Besides Eva..."

"Speaking of your sister, I will ask you again, where is she?" Emma looked up the staircase.

"For crying out loud, that's what I've been trying to say! She's right here." Henry grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pushed her forward.

Both women stood with their mouths agape at Henry's declaration.

"Hi Moms." Evangeline said with a small wave.

* * *

Regina clutched the tumbler of cider within her shaking hand as she brought it to her lips, taking the entire contents down in one swallow. She quickly refilled it and proceeded to take another drink.

"Regina, I don't think you should be drinking at a time like this."

"Really Emma. Because I believe being...what is it you and Ruby call it... oh yes, I remember, _shit-faced_ is exactly what I need to be."

"Regina..."

"No, don't you dare tell me to calm down. That young woman in the family room cannot be my daughter. My little girl is turning six today not sixteen." Regina crumpled onto the couch, her head in her hands.

"Oh honey, I know how you feel." Emma sat beside her wife, taking her hand.

"How could you? **I** don't even know how I feel."

"Well shocked is definitely expected. But if it's anything like what I'm feeling, I bet you're scared out of your mind."

"I am absolutely terrified."

"Then imagine how Eva feels. She woke up like that and her mother just ran out of the room at the very sight of her."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well the first thing you should do is to wipe the tears from your face. Then you should go to her. She needs her mother now more than ever."

Regina nodded her head before leaning in and gently kissing Emma.

"I have no idea how you are not as shaken by this as I am."

"Well let's just say I've had some experience with my grown child showing up out of the blue." Emma smiled.

Regina laughed before kissing her wife again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go talk to our daughter."

* * *

Henry looked up from where he sat beside his sister and saw his mother awkwardly standing by the door. He patted Evangeline's knee, before getting up and walking towards Regina.

"Just breathe, Mom. You got this." Henry smiled.

Regina nodded and then made her way into the room.

She stood beside the couch and looked down at the child quietly sitting there. She took that moment and examined every part of her. The long, dirty blond hair that fell in soft waves across narrow shoulders, so very much like Emma's, but just a shade darker. Then there was the button nose and pouty lips that were strikingly similar to her own. However, it was when the girl turned to look at her and she was met with brilliant, crystalline blue that her heart skipped in her chest. She had only ever seen eyes like that twice. Once on the face of a stranger and then on the day her sweet baby girl was placed in her arms.

"Mommy..." Evangeline cried.

"Oh Eva, my dearest heart. Mommy is right here." Regina sobbed before falling beside her daughter and taking her in her arms.

"I'm scared." Evangeline whispered.

"No need. You're safe." Regina replied

Evangeline clutched her mother tighter.

* * *

"Code red!" Emma shouted as she barged into the family room.

"What's wrong now?" Regina stood from the couch and made her way towards Emma.

"I just got a call from my mom. She's on her way here. She said something about wanting to help Eva get ready. She also said your mom told her, and I quote, **she** did not want me to _muggle_ it up. She does understand I have magic right?" Emma replied.

"Darling..."

"Cause I'm the freaking Savior. Hello! I was born with magic." Emma declared.

"Dear..."

"Just because I'm not some infamous villain doesn't mean I can't _conjure_ myself out of a situation."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"I need you to focus. We have a far direr situation on our hands than if my mother believes you are an adequate practitioner or not."

"Sorry Regina."

"It's quite alright. Now, why don't you call her back and tell her to not come?"

Emma nodded her head and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Mom, I don't think that's gonna work." Henry called out from his spot by the window.

"Why is that dear?"

"Cause Grandma just parked in the driveway and Nana is with her."

"Everybody hide!" Emma shouted before dashing about the room.

"That is ridiculous. They know we're here." Regina said.

"Then quick woman, work your magic and cloak us." Emma screeched.

"Since you are clearly not in your right mind at the moment, I am going to disregard the fact that you just called me _woman_ and ordered me to do magic." Regina scoffed.

"Sorry." Emma smiled sheepishly.

The doorbell rang and everyone in the room jumped.

"What are we going to do?" Emma whispered.

* * *

"Emma sweetheart, it's Mom!" Mary Margaret called out.

"Snow I believe they know that already. You did just phone the girl." Cora snarked.

"I am aware of that Cora." Mary Margaret replied before knocking. "Why aren't they opening the door?"

"Regina, it's your Mother. Open the door. Do not subject me to tolerating this heat along with hearing Snow's whiny tone."

"I am not whiny." Mary Margaret whined.

"Whatever you say dear." Cora smirked.

The door opened to reveal Henry smiling.

"Hi Grams. Hello Nana. What brings you here so early?" Henry said as he bridged himself in the doorway.

"Hello sweetie. I told your mother we were coming over to help Eva get dressed." Mary Margaret replied as she attempted to step past Henry into the mansion. She furrowed her brows as Henry all but stopped her.

"Well, Eva is still sleeping. So Ma says you guys should come back later. Okay, bye." Henry uttered as he tried to escape back inside.

"That simply will not do. Eva should be up and eating a hearty breakfast. That young lady has a long day ahead of her." Cora stated as she stepped forward but also found herself blocked from entering. "Henry dear, why are we unable to come in?"

"That's crazy Nana. You can come in, just not now. Maybe in an hour or two..." Henry nervously rambled.

"Henry what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked as she tried to peer around her grandson.

"Nothing?"

"Oh for goodness sake. I will get to the bottom of this." Cora stated before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Incoming!" Henry yelled.

* * *

"Do you think they fell for it?" Emma peered around the doorway.

"I cannot believe you sent our son to deal with his grandmothers."

"Hey, your mother is less likely to singe her grandson then she would me. I just hope she doesn't find out."

"Find out what dear?" Cora said as she materialized in the room.

Emma screamed.

"Are all Charmings prone to hysterics?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she tried to shield Evangeline.

"I am here to help my granddaughter dress for her name day. Where is my little darling?" Cora explained as she looked about the room. Her eyes widened as they fell on the figure standing behind Regina.

"Regina, you did not say you had company."

"This would have been so much easier if you had come back as Henry asked."

"What are you prattling on about? And who is this scantily clad young woman?"

"Mother I need you to trust me for once."

"But I do trust you. What is going on?"

"Something rather peculiar happened this morning. And although it is not bad, I do believe you will be in for a shock."

"Come now, Regina. I doubt there is much that can shock me."

"I hope you are right. Just remember, I did warn you." Regina reached behind her and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Mother, this young woman is my daughter."

Cora frowned as she looked at the young girl.

"You've adopted another child?!" Cora exclaimed.

"No mother that's not..."

"I understand your need for children, but do understand you already have a great responsibility in raising two as it is. And taking on another one will be quite difficult at your age. No offense dear."

"I am quite capable of many things at **_my_** _age_. However, you're not understanding what I am trying to tell you."

"Then explain it to me _clearly_."

"This is my **daughter** , _Evangeline._ "

Cora laughed as she shook her head.

"I am not a fool Regina. And unless I have been under a sleeping curse for the past decade, _this_ girl cannot be my granddaughter."

Regina through her hands up and stepped away.

"Nana it's me, Eva. Mommy isn't trying to fool you." Evangeline stepped closer towards Cora.

"Impossible. Eva is but a sprig of a child."

Eva took her grandmother's hands in her own and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't know what happened. But I do know, it had nothing to do with those _infernal_ pixies." Eva smiled.

Cora eyes widened as she truly looked upon the young woman standing in front of her. Only Evangeline knew of her distaste for those wicked little creatures. She brought a shaky hand up and cupped the child's cheek.

"My beautiful girl." Cora uttered.

"Hi Nana." Evangeline said before throwing her arms around her grandmother.

The tender moment was interrupted as Mary Margaret stormed into the room.

"The next time you plan on poofing in uninvited, I expect you to take me with you." Mary Margaret glared at Cora. "Now will someone explain to me what is going on?"

"Mom I need you calm down." Emma said as she made her way to her mother's side.

"I will not calm down. First, you have Henry barring my way inside, then **_she_** unfairly uses her magic to get in. And why is she hugging that girl?"

"Snow I do not believe you are ready to hear the answer." Cora smirked.

"Don't you tell me what I am ready for or not. I'll be the judge of that. And really Emma, why didn't you just tell me you had company." Mary Margaret rambled before composing herself. "Hello there, my name's Mary Margaret. And you are..."

Suddenly Mary Margaret stopped, her hand held up in greeting. She traced the young woman's features with her eyes, inspecting every detail. She gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

"How can this be?" Mary Margaret whispered.

"Mom, you ok?" Emma clasped her mother's shoulder.

"Eva, is that you?" Mary Margaret nervously asked.

"You know who I am?" Evangeline asked surprised.

"How could I not. You look so much like Regina at that age." Mary Margaret laughed.

"That's very perceptive of you Snow." Regina said.

"And you're not freaked out even a little?" Emma asked.

"Why should I be? Because my five year old granddaughter is now a grown teenager overnight?" Mary Margaret smiled strangely.

"Here it comes." Cora whispered to Evangeline.

Mary Margaret looked at everyone in the room before her eyes rolled up and she fainted to the ground.

"Mom!" Emma yelled before kneeling beside her mother.

"Henry, go quickly and get your grandmother some water." Regina stated as she knelt beside Mary Margaret.

"You see my dear, hysterics are _definitely_ a Charming trait." Cora laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chance Encounters

**Chance Encounters**

* * *

A year passed and life had returned to a normal routine. Everyone's concerns regarding Evangeline's sudden aging were put at ease after extensive research and magical tests performed by Gold. Although he was unable to explain how or why it had happened, he was absolutely certain it was not due to a curse or spell.

Regina and Emma were happy to hear the news, but they could not help but worry about whether their daughter would age rapidly again, and if this would cause her life span to shorten. They could only hope that it was a one-time occurrence.

Evangeline, for her part, did her best to acclimate to the change. Luckily, her consciousness had followed along with her body and matured as well. She was suddenly imbued with years of knowledge that helped her function normally among other young adults. Though many looked upon her strangely, with Henry's help, she had learned to _fit in_ among his friends.

* * *

The Swan-Mills family sat about the dining room table eating their breakfast. The mood was festive with everyone celebrating Henry's graduation from Storybrooke High.

After the curse, he and the other older children had created the precedence in finding a solution that would help them continue their education at an accelerated level. After much planning, Regina and Mary Margaret were able to establish a curriculum that followed this world's home schooling guidelines. Current teachers, as well as other individuals, completed extensive online training to meet the demand. Soon Storybrooke High became a reality with Mary Margaret, after stepping down from the role of mayor, as its new Principal.

The pixie haired woman was actually relieved to return to her old line of work. She had to admit overseeing children was far more rewarding for her then micromanaging the town. Regina was once again mayor and, despite the objections of certain townspeople, had proven she was the best person for the job. Storybrooke had grown into a thriving town under the rule of both the White and Swan-Mills families.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Emma asked as she grabbed another cup of coffee.

"Paige and I are going to meet up with a couple of the other kids for a bonfire at the beach." Henry answered before taking a bite of toast.

"That sounds splendid. But I needn't remind you the rule we have." Regina said as she looked over her paperwork.

"I know Mom. No alcohol or mind altering substances." Henry laughed.

"I don't think it's funny young man. I shudder to think of what could have happened had Emma not found him in time." Regina stated.

"Don't remind me. I had to scrub my eyeballs after having to chase that kid running naked down Main Street." Emma shook her head.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to steal Jefferson's tea. That was all Nick's doing. And it serves him right. Paige was grounded for a month cause of his stupid stunt."

"Nonetheless, that boy could have been seriously hurt or irrevocably damaged. Who knows what is actually in those teas? They don't refer to Jefferson as the _Mad Hatter_ for nothing." Regina smirked.

Everyone at the table, except Henry who rolled his eyes, laughed. Regina's disdain for the portal jumper had waned over the years due greatly to Henry's growing affection for Paige. And, despite Jefferson and Regina's shared preference for different choices in partners for their children, it seemed Paige and Henry were happily in love.

"What about you sweetie?" Emma asked Evangeline.

"No plans. I'll probably be up in my room reading." Evangeline shrugged as she ate her cereal.

"No way sis. You're coming with us." Henry stated, clasping his sister on the shoulder.

"Really?" Evangeline smiled.

"Yeah really." Henry smiled in return.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go and find what I'm gonna wear." Evangeline exclaimed before running up to her room.

Henry laughed, amused by his sister's excitement.

"That was really nice of you to offer." Regina said as she squeezed Henry's hand.

"Yeah kid. You sure earned some cool brother points today." Emma smiled.

"It's no big deal. I like having Eva around. Besides she needs to be around people her own age and not hang around at home with you _old folks_." Henry joked.

"Hey! Your mom and I are not old." Emma swatted her son's shoulder.

Henry laughed as he gathered his and Eva's plates before heading into the kitchen.

"Regina, I just realized something." Emma whispered as she sat beside her wife.

"What is that dear?" Regina replied.

"We will have the house all to ourselves tonight." Emma waggled her brows.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, _Miss Swan_?" Regina huskily replied.

Emma groaned at the sound of Regina's voice and the use of the familiar moniker.

"That's the thing, _Madam Mayor_...I have a lot of ideas and just can't make up my mind what I'd like to do first." Emma licked her lips while tracing her eyes up Regina's body.

Regina smirked, her cheeks reddening from the heat she felt from Emma's gaze.

"Then it's my duty, as your loving wife, to make sure you make the right decision. Even if it takes us _all night_ to make sure you are satisfied by your choice." Regina slowly traced a fingertip along Emma's forearm.

"I must warn you, I can be quite stubborn. I may need you to convince me more than once that I've made the right one." Emma grabbed Regina's hand, bringing the palm up to her mouth before pressing her moist lips to the smooth skin. Then, locking eyes with the brunette, she ran the tip of her tongue along the crease of her life line.

Regina shuddered as she imagined that same touch lower on her body. She clenched her legs tighter together in a vain effort to keep them from shaking. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before opening them and staring deep into green orbs dark with desire.

"Then you should be pleased, dear." Regina smiled before pulling Emma's hand to her. "I am determined to make sure you squeal with absolute joy when you _come_ to the right conclusion." She took one of the blonde's fingers between her lips then swirled her tongue around the tip before nipping it softly.

Emma panted as her heart sped in her chest.

"Ewww... Really guys?! I eat here." Henry exclaimed as he walked back into the dining room to find his mothers in the middle of an intimate conversation.

"Take it easy kid. Or should I mention my feelings about the family room?" Emma challenged smiling.

Henry's eyes grew wide as he realized his mother's threat.

"What about the family room?" Regina asked as she gathered her and Emma's plates.

"Oh nothing honey. Just reminding our son how surprised I was to find him in his underpants, in the middle of the day, on the couch. Imagine how _shocked_ your mom would have been if she'd walked in on you, right Henry?" Emma smirked as she watched her son turn different shades of color. She could just picture how embarrassed he'd feel if Paige was here. Then again, the poor girl would have probably fainted if she knew what Emma had seen that afternoon.

"Uh yeah, really shocked." Henry sputtered as he grabbed his bag beside the chair.

"Henry, I have explicitly told you that you are to be fully dressed before leaving your bedroom. Think of your sister, young man." Regina admonished before walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." Henry called out after her before turning towards Emma. "Not cool, Ma."

"Well maybe you'll think about that before being such a smart ass." Emma joked.

"So I guess we should stay out late." Henry smiled.

"Not too late. I want your mom relaxed when I'm done. Not on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Emma laughed.

"Yeah, I could have done without knowing that. But I'll make sure we're back by midnight. Besides, I start my new job at the stables tomorrow morning and I don't want to be late."

"That's right, congrats Mr. Stable Manager." Emma clasped her hand against her son's shoulder.

"Thanks Ma. I'm really excited! I get to do stuff besides cleaning the muck out."

"Well you deserve it kid. You've worked really hard for that position."

"Yeah. And the pay's better."

"Great! So that means I can cut your allowance?"

"Now let's not do anything drastic."

Emma guffawed as she watched the panic on Henry's face. She reached over and ruffled his hair. She pulled money from her jean pocket and handed it to Henry.

"Now do me a favor, watch out for your sister tonight. And you too. Stay safe, okay?"

"Sure Ma. Don't worry about us." Henry replied before walking out into the foyer to call out for Evangeline.

The young woman ran down the stairs and out the front door yelling her goodbyes. Henry shook his head laughing as he followed her out.

Emma walked to the front door and smiled as she watched her children get into the bug. She waved as they pulled out of the driveway, a sense of melancholy coming over her. They had both grown so quickly, especially Evangeline. Soon they would both be off on their own and the mansion would be quieter. She wondered what she and Regina would do when they no longer had children to look after.

"Miss Swan..." Regina called out.

Emma turned and felt her heart stop. Standing just in front of the stairs was her beautiful wife dressed in nothing but a silk red robe, a devilish smile across her pouty lips.

"I have called my office and the station to explain that the Mayor and Sheriff will be otherwise engaged today." Regina said over her shoulder as she began to take the steps slowly up. "I would like to continue our discussion from this morning. If you are free, that is."

Emma slammed the front door shut and began to unbutton her work shirt as she made her way towards the stairs.

"I am all yours Madam Mayor." Emma growled before taking the steps two at a time, behind a happily squealing Regina, chasing her into their bedroom.

* * *

Evangeline traced the sand with a stick as she watched the flames dance within the bonfire. Everyone had arrived a little after noon that day and remained even as the sun set. Many of the kids had brought along coolers filled with beer and other alcoholic drinks. Although she, Henry and Paige had not taken any, the others were far into the stages of drunkenness that many were sloppily flopped around the area.

Two in particular who were quite unsteady on their feet were the twins, Ava and Nick. She cringed each time Nick howled and barked with laughter over his own crude jokes. Ava merely rolled her eyes at her brother before returning to stare at Henry. Evangeline had always felt uncomfortable by the young woman's blatant admiration over her brother. Nevertheless, Henry didn't seem to notice and remained courteous and nice towards her.

As Evangeline looked over at her brother, in a close embrace with Paige, laughing together over something he whispered in her ear, she could see how the young man was oblivious to the things around him. His entire attention focused on the blonde sitting in his arms and nothing aside from an earth-shattering explosion would break it. Evangeline smiled to think of how lucky her brother was to have found someone to love. Then her lips turned down as she sadly wondered if she would ever have that chance.

"Henry..." Paige giggled as she playfully pushed at fingers tickling her sides.

"Yes..." Henry smirked.

"Is Eva alright?" Paige asked becoming somber for a moment.

"Why do you ask?" Henry turned his girlfriend around to look at him.

"She seems so quiet. I hope she's having fun."

"Well it's gotta be hard for her being around us. She just did literally _grow up_."

"I know and I feel so bad for her. I can't imagine having your entire childhood taken from you overnight."

"Yeah. I bet its worse than being stuck a kid for all those years during the curse. Right?"

"Yes, _that_ was horrible. But thankfully we weren't aware at the time that it was happening."

Both teens looked over to Evangeline, their eyes filled with sadness.

Evangeline sensing she was being watched looked up to find her brother and Paige staring at her. She tilted her head, wondering about the look on their faces.

"Something wrong guys?" Evangeline asked standing up from her seat.

"Not at all squirt. Are you having a good time?" Henry smiled.

"Kinda getting a kick outta watching everyone making fools of themselves." Evangeline laughed.

"It is funny isn't it?" Paige replied.

Evangeline nodded before suddenly jumping out of the way of a falling Nick.

"Whoa! Watch what you're doing Nick. You almost knocked my sister over." Henry exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Chill out Mills. No harm, no foul." Nick sneered as he stood wiping the sand from his clothes.

Henry made to step forward when Evangeline grabbed his arm.

"It's ok Henry. I'm alright see?" Evangeline grinned.

"You see the girl's alright. Now why don't we have drink together and get back to the party." Nick slurred.

"I'm fine with my soda." Henry replied.

"Suit yourself." Nick stated before heading to grab a beer from his cooler.

Henry shook his head in disgust before looking at his sister.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I'm gonna take a walk down the beach. Okay?"

Henry opened his mouth to protest as Paige reached over to grab his hand.

"Sure honey. Go ahead. But don't go too far." Paige smiled.

"I won't." Evangeline gratefully replied before walking away.

"And stay away from the water!" Henry shouted.

"Got it. No late night swim." Evangeline joked.

"My moms will kill me if something happens to her." Henry nervously ran his hand though his hair.

"Henry relax. Eva is capable of taking care of herself. She just wants some alone time." Paige said as she wrapped her arms about his waist.

"You're right. Jeez I can't believe I sounded like my mom." Henry laughed.

"Well you _are_ her son." Paige teased.

"Yeah, Emma tells me that all the time."

"Well I think it's sweet how protective you are of Eva. She's lucky to have a big brother like you."

"Actually I'm the lucky one. She's great."

Paige leant in and kissed Henry.

"Come on. Let's go back by the fire. It's getting rather chilly." Paige shivered.

"Well I have plenty of ideas on how to keep you warm." Henry smirked.

"You be on your best behavior Mr. Mills." Paige jabbed Henry in the ribs.

"Ow! Hey, I was just thinking of holding you close for body heat. I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter, Miss Hatter." Henry playfully scoffed.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies. And I would very much like to cuddle with you by the fire." Paige smirked.

"Well if you insist." Henry grinned.

Paige and Henry both broke into laughter before clasping each other's hands and walking back.

* * *

Evangeline had walked a little ways away from the others and had found a large piece of driftwood to sit on. From there she stared out towards the open water admiring the moonlight dancing across the waves. Her mind drifted to all that had happened within the past year, and she could not help but to contemplate what was coming next. So lost in her thoughts, she did not sense the presence of the person standing to her left.

"Pardon me. But do you happen to know where I may find my way to Storybrooke?"

Evangeline yelled before falling off the log landing onto her back on the sand.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright?"

Evangeline blinked her eyes before opening to look up at the face just above her. A face, she was certain, was the most beautiful one she had ever seen.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay." Evangeline replied as she quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you coming. So um, are you lost?"

"Not lost, just a bit off course. My family and I just arrived into the harbor this afternoon. I told them that I wanted to take a walk while they were waiting for the ship to unload our belongings at the cottage. I guess I may have walked a little too far."

"Ok, so we just need to get you back on the right track is all. By the way, my name is Evangeline." Evangeline held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Evangeline. My name is Melody."

The girls smiled at one another, their hands still clasped. Evangeline noticed first and released Melody's hand quickly.

"Hey, if you don't need to head back soon you're more than welcome to join us. We are just up the beach having a small party for my brother and his friends. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a lift when we leave."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all. You'd be my guest."

"If you're sure no one would mind, I would be happy to come."

"Fantastic!"

Melody smiled at the other girl's enthusiasm. She was pleased to have found someone her age to talk with. She secretly hoped they could be friends. It would certainly make her time in Storybrooke less lonely.

"Shall we?" Evangeline asked before leading the way back up the beach.

Melody nodded before following behind her.

* * *

Henry threw another branch into the fire before sitting back behind Paige. He had just wrapped his arm around her when he noticed Ava sitting just opposite him. The young woman's eyes, although half closed from too much drink, were trained on him the entire time. He smiled up at her confused by the strange look on her face. Ava returned a small smile before getting up to retrieve another beer. Henry watched as she walked away, wondering what she could have possibly been thinking about that made her so sad.

Ava plopped down beside her brother and opened her bottle. She took long swallows before settling herself.

"You really need to snap out of it sis." Nick drawled.

"What are you talking about?" Ava sneered.

"This weird obsession you got with Henry."

"You're talking crap. I am not obsessed with Henry."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Haven't you gotten it through your thick head yet that he's not interested? Look at him and blondie all snuggled up together."

"Nick, you really need to back off."

"I'm just saying. It's kinda pathetic to see you drooling over such a loser." Nick shook his head, taking another drink from his beer.

Ava seethed at her brother's words. Henry was not a loser. He was the sweetest and kindest boy she had ever met. And Nick was wrong. Ava knew in her heart that she and Henry were true loves and destined to be together. Paige was nothing more than a temporary distraction. He, and everyone else, would see that one day.

Paige leaned over to grab her soda when she spotted Evangeline walking towards them. But strangely, she was not alone.

"Henry, who's that with Eva?"

Henry squinted past the firelight to look at his sister's companion. Walking beside her was a young brunette around Eva's age. Since she did not look familiar to him, he wondered if she was one of the many new visitors to arrive from the Enchanted Forest now that portal hopping had become available. He would have been worried about his sister walking with a stranger if not for the absolute joy he saw on her face.

"I'm not sure. But I suspect we are about to find out." Henry said as he stood.

Paige joined him as they walked to meet the two girls.

"Henry, Paige, I'd like you to meet Melody. She's visiting Storybrooke with her parents." Evangeline stated.

"Well welcome to our town, Melody." Henry smiled as he extended his hand.

"Thank you." Melody shook his hand before waving at Paige.

"Come join us by the fire. Can I offer you a soda?" Paige said as she led the young woman.

Henry motioned Evangeline close to him.

"So, you just met her on the beach?" Henry smiled.

"Yeah. One minute I'm looking out at the water, the next she's right there." Evangeline laughed.

Henry gazed at his sister and at the peculiar look on her face. He shook his head before throwing his arm about her shoulder.

"I guess you're pretty glad you came out tonight. Right?" Henry teased.

"Yes, I am." Evangeline smirked.

The siblings walked back towards the others.

* * *

Regina grasped blonde curls tightly in her fist as Emma continued her exquisite assault of her tongue against her delicate nub, the all familiar tightening taking hold in her stomach.

Emma plunged two fingers inside Regina, curling them to stroke her as she pulled the swollen clit between her lips. She knew it would not be long before her wife exploded.

With the sudden thrust of Emma's fingers, Regina's back arched from the bed as her orgasm crested. She cried out Emma's name as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her, before flopping back onto the bed gasping.

Emma placed kisses along Regina's belly making her way up until she rested her chin between the older woman's breasts.

Regina looked down to find a knowing smirk on Emma's lips. She huskily laughed before pulling the blonde up into a kiss.

"Well, aren't we pleased with ourselves?" Regina said as she ran her fingers through Emma's sweat drenched locks.

"Well a girl can't help but feel proud of herself after hearing her name screamed so loudly." Emma laughed.

"Yes I was rather loud wasn't I?" Regina laughed.

"Yes you were. Makes me glad the kids are out." Emma teased.

"Speaking of, do you think they are alright?"

"They're fine. We raised smart kids, who know how to handle themselves. And Henry would never let anything happen to Eva."

"You're absolutely right. I guess I'm just being silly."

"It's not silly at all. You're a great mom, Regina."

"Thank you dear."

"And not to mention, I find it kinda sexy how protective you are over the kids."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah. It's like I've always known, you only know one way to love. And that's with all the passion you have in your heart."

Regina's chest felt as if it would burst at Emma's heartfelt declaration. She was once again convinced of how lucky she was to have the savior in her life. Suddenly the warmth in her chest spread further south and she was overcome with an entirely different need.

Growling, Regina flipped Emma onto her back then straddled her hips.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Emma jokingly exclaimed.

"What is going on is that I plan to show you just how _passionate_ I feel at this moment." Regina breathed as she leaned down to take a pert nipple between her teeth.

Emma moaned at the feel of Regina's mouth on her breast.

"Any objections dear?"

"None whatsoever."

* * *

Melody held her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out her water as she laughed at another of Henry's stories. The young man was animatedly telling tales of a young Evangeline despite his sister's obvious embarrassment. However, as the young brunette looked over towards the darker blonde, she could see the corners of her lips turned up in amusement although her cheeks were bright red. Melody could not explain why, but this made her find Evangeline even more endearing.

Paige tried desperately to reel in her boyfriend. Yet she knew, once he was on a roll, there was nothing that could stop him except for one sure fire way. Deciding to save Evangeline from further playful chiding, she rose to her feet then grabbing Henry by the cheeks, kissed him silent.

Evangeline laughed so hard at the dumbfounded look on her brother's face that she slid from her seat. Melody joined in, failing to contain her own laughter. Henry simply smiled before taking Paige into his arms to swing her about.

The twins, who twisted their mouths in envious disgust, witnessed the entire happy scene.

"I don't know about you but I can't take anymore of this sugary bullshit." Nick spat as he threw his bottle down. "You coming?"

Eva stared one last time at Henry before stomping her feet as she stormed away.

Nick watched his sister's abrupt exit, shaking his head before running behind her to catch up.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, look at the time. I really should be heading home." Melody said as she stood to shake the sand from her jeans.

"Yeah we need to get going too. I'll drop you off on our way home." Henry replied as he threw sand over the small pit to put out the fire.

"I appreciate the ride. And thank you all so much. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did we. Thank you for joining us." Paige said as she grabbed her handbag. "Henry, let's go get the car while Eva finishes up. Ok Eva?" Paige winked.

"Sure, we'll catch up." Evangeline smiled.

Henry laughed as he chased his girlfriend up the dune towards the bug, knowing exactly why she suggested they go on ahead.

"So did you really have a good time?" Evangeline asked as she shook out the blankets before folding them away.

"Yes I did. I can't remember a time where I was able to simply relax and enjoy the company of others my own age." Melody stepped forward and helped pack the items into a large bag. "You're brother is quite the comedian."

"Yeah, he's a barrel of laughs when it's at my expense." Evangeline scoffed. "I still can't believe he said those things about me."

Melody reached out and placed her hand against Evangeline's arm.

"I actually thought you were rather cute." Melody grinned.

Evangeline felt her cheeks redden as the heat spread from the touch of Melody's hand straight to her head.

"I was rather adorable wasn't I?" Evangeline joked to hide her nervousness.

"Yes, you are." Melody replied before walking in the direction Henry and Paige had gone.

Evangeline took a deep breath and laughed, before hoisting the bag onto her shoulder making her way towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3 - Blossoming Friendship

**Blossoming Friendship**

* * *

Emma leaned against the counter, holding her head, patiently waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Although she was exhausted and _pleasantly_ sore, she had no regrets spending the entire day making love to Regina.

Between their demanding roles within the community and raising two children, quality time was sparse. And although they took advantage of every stolen moment, it felt good to finally be able to leisurely enjoy one another and rekindle their romance.

Taking her first sip of caffeine, Emma smiled, knowing she would sacrifice all the extra sleep time for one more moment in the older woman's arms.

"Late night?" Henry teased as he entered the kitchen.

"I could say the same for you. What time did you guys finally get in?"

"Sorry 'bout that. I know I promised we'd be back by midnight but we kinda had to make a detour first."

"Really? Where to?"

"Well your daughter's _new_ _friend_ needed a ride home."

"Eva met someone last night?"

"Yeah she did. And a cute one, if I must say."

"But weren't you guys hanging out with your friends? I'm sure she's met most of them already."

"We were. This girl just got into town with her parents."

"So she's from the Enchanted Forest."

"She told us last night that her family is here visiting friends."

"So what's this girl's name?"

"Melody. And I think she said she's from the kingdom of Atlantia."

Emma nearly choked.

"Did you just say Atlantia?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh boy..." Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What is it?" Henry stood beside his mother.

"Well...um...you see..."

"Spill it Ma."

"I think I know who her parents are."

"Great, do I know them?"

"You do kid. You met her mom when you were little."

"So she was here during the curse."

"Not exactly. She came over during the whole Pan fiasco."

"Wow, I can't think of who she is."

"Let me see if I can jog your memory. Her mom has a thing for fishes."

"What like she's into seafood?"

"No. More like she's lived with them most of her life."

Henry's eyes open wide.

"No... You can't mean..."

"Yeah I'm afraid so."

"But didn't she stab mom in the neck with a knife?"

"Actually, I believe it was a fork."

"And mom stole her voice."

"Yeah, but she did give it back. And she gave her back that bracelet so she could have legs."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Henry exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Hey, but that was a long time ago." Emma placated.

"Is there not one person in the Enchanted Forest that my mom hasn't tried to kill or has tried to kill her?"

"That's not nice kid. True, but still not nice."

"That's easy for you to say. How's Eva gonna feel about this?"

"Feel about what?" Evangeline asked as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Uh..." Henry stumbled.

"Cereal, sweetie. Your mom's running a little behind this morning so we don't have anything made." Emma smiled, trying to hide her nervousness.

"That's okay. I'm heading over to Granny's anyway." Evangeline replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm meeting up with someone. That's okay, right?"

"Yes. That's fine."

"Can I catch a ride with you on your way to the station?"

"Sure. Why don't you get your stuff and meet me by the car?"

"Thanks Ma."

Evangeline snatched an apple from the basket on the counter before heading out the front door.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Henry exclaimed.

"Why didn't you?" Emma countered. "Okay, let's get a grip here. It may not be as bad as we think."

Henry gazed at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that look. I can't stand it when your mom gives me that look."

"With good reason. It usually means you're in trouble." Henry sassed.

"Well kid, I'm not in any trouble at the moment. So instead of _judging,_ I suggest you think of a way for us to break the news not only to your sister, but to your mother."

"Ohhh no. I'll gladly tell Eva. You can have the honor of telling Mom." Henry stated before grabbing his bag and leaving the kitchen.

"I'll remember this moment when you ask for my help with proposing to Paige!" Emma shouted.

Henry dipped his head back through the doorway.

"Unlike you, I have years before I need to face that problem. Bye."

Emma groaned before snatching her keys from the table and heading outside. She was not looking forward to speaking to Regina about their daughter's fraternization with the daughter of an ex-foe. And why was she suddenly overcome with a feeling of déjà vu?

* * *

"Oh come on Belle! I said I was sorry." Ruby pleaded.

Belle's head remained fixed on her book as she continued to ignore the wolf.

Ruby huffed before leaping over the counter and sitting in the chair just in front of her girlfriend.

Belle gasped as her book was yanked from her hands and she was forcefully pulled onto Ruby's lap. She turned her fiery eyes on the brunette, only to be met by the warmest and most beautiful brown eyes filled with nothing but regret. She shook her head, laughing, before cupping Ruby's cheek.

"You do know the sad puppy dog eyes are not always going to get you out of trouble." Belle stated.

"I know. But I really am sorry about this morning. I swear I thought I had locked the door." Ruby explained.

"Well, you didn't and now I have to face Granny knowing she saw me in that rather compromising position." Belle closed her eyes at the thought.

"Hey look at me." Ruby clutched Belle's chin. "Don't you worry about Grans. I bet she didn't see anything. The old coot wasn't even wearing her glasses."

"I'll have you know this _old coot_ has got nothing wrong with her eyes. And her ears are working just fine. Thank you." Granny stated as she walked out from the kitchen.

Belle slapped Ruby across the arm before jumping off her lap. Ruby winced, rubbing her arm and glaring at her grandmother.

Granny placed freshly baked items on the counter, walked passed her annoyed granddaughter and stood in front of Belle.

Belle hung her head low, readying herself for the lecture the older woman would no doubt be giving her. Instead, she felt a soft but strong hand clasp her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You listen here young lady. Although the last thing I wanted to see this morning was you and my granddaughter locked in some kind of _naked_ game of twister, there ain't nothing to be ashamed about. I was young once, so I know what I'm talking about. Besides, you are the best thing to happen to my Ruby. I have never seen that girl smile so much in my life. And for that, I'm thankful." Granny announced before placing a kiss on the younger woman's cheek.

"Thank you Granny, but I'm pretty lucky too." Belle smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Now, since that's all settled, can you please forgive the girl so she can get back to work? I have a diner to run." Granny declared as she leaned over to smack Ruby lightly upside her head. "And _you_ remember to lock your door. Show your woman a little respect. I raised you better than that." Then she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ow! Sheesh Grans, I got it." Ruby exclaimed as she rubbed the painful spot.

Belle reached out and placed her hand gently against Ruby's head, kneading her fingers against her scalp.

"Granny sure knows how to get her point across."

"That she does. And I've got the bruises to prove it."

"So, I guess I overreacted."

Ruby circled her arms around the other woman's waist, pulling her in close.

"You had every right to. I was careless and promise to never put you in a situation like that again."

Belle placed her arms around Ruby's shoulders before leaning in for a kiss.

Ruby moaned at the touch.

"Before we were interrupted, I was very much enjoying myself." Belle smirked.

"Well how about we continue where we left off later on tonight."

"I look forward to it."

"Ruby!" Granny shouted.

"Sorry babe. Gotta go." Ruby laughed before running to the back.

Belle shook her head, smiling, and returned to reading her book.

* * *

The two young women walked towards the docks and, finding a bench, took a seat.

Pulling out the sandwiches from the bag, Evangeline handed one to Melody.

"So what did you say this was again?" Melody asked as she un-wrapped the paper.

"A grilled cheese. It's my Ma's favorite even though my Mom hates that she eats so many of them." Evangeline laughed.

Melody smiled before taking a bite. Her eyes closed as the warm cheese melted in her mouth. She had never tasted anything so delicious.

"I told you they were good." Evangeline said before taking her own bite.

"Who would have guessed something so simple could be so tasty?"

Melody took another bite before turning in her seat to face Evangeline.

"So what else do you have?" Melody asked as she peered into the bag.

Evangeline laughed before retrieving two root beer sodas. Popping the top, she handed the bottle over.

"Brace yourself to be knocked outta your seat." Evangeline smiled.

* * *

The bell above the door rang as the Sheriff walked into the diner. She waved hello to Belle before taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey Rubes, can I get my usual?"

"Sure Emma. Coming right up."

Ruby grabbed a bear claw from the pastry dish and poured a large cup of coffee.

"So who was the little hottie with Eva this morning?" Ruby snickered as she wiped down the counter.

"You saw them? Damn, I hung back at the station to give her some privacy. Nothing kills a teenager's coolness then having your mom lurking in the background."

"Yeah I get it." Ruby agreed, pointing towards Granny. "But they just left. So who is she?" Ruby leaned forward as if sharing a secret.

"Henry said they met at the bonfire. If you can believe it, she's Ariel's kid."

"Really? What a small world."

"Rubes, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"So does time go differently in the Enchanted Forest? Cause Ariel's kid is kinda grown don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it, they have only been gone from Storybrooke a couple of years."

Belle stepped up putting her hand on Ruby's arm.

"To answer your question, some realms do vary in their time frame in relation to this world. Some I have heard go slower, while others move rather quickly. But I don't believe the Enchanted Forest is one of them."

"So how do you explain Ariel having a teenage daughter?"

"Well I have read that in some species of mermaid, the female children grow to adulthood within a span of two or three years. It provides their clans with a better opportunity in keeping their numbers plentiful."

"So you're telling me my daughter is with a fish?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma!" Ruby shouted. "She's not a fish."

Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Well technically, she isn't a fish. More like a porpoise." Belle replied.

"Belle you're not helping. Emma breathe." Ruby came around and rubbed her hand on Emma's back. "And why are you so upset about it? You're best friends with a werewolf."

"I'm not upset. I'm actually concerned."

"Why?" Belle asked.

Emma uttered one word that explained it all.

"Regina."

* * *

Evangeline laughed as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"So what happened next?"

"Well what else could I do but get back up and continue the silly dance. Mind you, I held the dress up the entire time." Melody giggled.

Evangeline laughed again before taking a drink from her soda. She could not imagine having to dance at a ball after having your gown ripped by a prince who clumsily got tangled up in it, sending you both to the floor. She admired Melody for her bravery to lift herself from the ground and proceed as if nothing ever happened.

"My father was mortified by it all. My mother simply excused me to my room for the rest of the event."

"And what about the prince?"

"Oh, I heard he married some princess from the neighboring kingdom. They are happily raising clumsy children of their own." Melody smirked.

Evangeline shook her head smiling.

"Well aside from that, your kingdom sounds beautiful. I have never been out of Storybrooke. I can't wait until the day I can hop a portal and visit some different land."

"Well when you do get the chance, I hope you will come visit me." Melody replied, placing her hand atop of Evangeline's.

"I'd like that." Evangeline said, placing her hand over Melody's, squeezing it lightly.

Evangeline and Melody remained staring at one another, neither able to tear their gaze away. Then, shaking her head, Melody removed her hand.

"So tell me, are you really the daughter of the infamous Evil Queen?"

"Yeah, I am. Does that bother you?"

"Are you kidding me? Your family is the epitome of true love's magic." Melody declared. "Look at your mothers, the Evil Queen and the Savior. They were once sworn enemies and now are together in wedded bliss. And what about your grandparents? The Dark One and the _deadly_ Queen of Hearts. Both set upon the road of redemption for the sake of their families. Not to mention your other grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

"I never thought of it like that. To me, they're just family."

"A family you should be proud of. You come from a magnificent, royal line and will no doubt make a great Queen one day."

Evangeline blushed at the praise.

"Thanks. But I'm a long way away from that. What about you, princess? Will I soon be genuflecting when I see you?" Evangeline teased.

"Sadly, I can't say. It all depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether my _father_ finds a suitable match for me. I will receive my crown the day of my wedding." Melody replied sadly.

"You're not serious? The only way you get to be Queen is if you're married? And your _Dad_ picks who it is?" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Yes. It's the way it has always been done."

"Well it's wrong. You should marry someone you love, not 'cause someone tells you to." Evangeline felt outraged.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as your mothers."

Melody stood from the bench and walked towards the pier railing. She leaned against it, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders. Gazing out across the water, she wished she could leap in and leave all her cares behind.

Evangeline watched the young woman, clearly overcome by their conversation and the truth of an unchangeable future. Her heart broke for her new friend at the same time as it seethed with anger. In spending just these few moments with her, Evangeline already knew that she was someone who deserved all the happiness life could bring. She definitely did not deserve to be used as a pawn in anyone's bid for a throne. Taking a deep breath, Evangeline released her anger before walking over to stand beside Melody.

"How about we promise not to talk about arranged marriages, royal families, or the Enchanted Forest, and just enjoy the rest of the time you're here in Storybrooke? Deal?" Evangeline held out her hand, her eyes shining with hope.

Nudging the girl on the shoulder, Melody laughed before shaking her hand.

"Deal."

* * *

"Emma, I don't believe Regina is going to care much if Melody is a mermaid or not. She _was_ good friends with a dragon after all." Belle explained.

"It's not the fact that this girl could be a mermaid, but the whole Enchanted Forest thing. Regina was dead set on raising Eva away from all of that. She wanted a normal life for her daughter." Emma replied.

"I understand Emma. But that's kinda hard, what with being surrounded by fairy tale characters, don't you think?" Ruby questioned.

"I told her that. But you have to understand, she has so many bad memories connected with that place that I can see where she's coming from." Emma stated.

"It's very admirable that Regina would want her daughter to not go through any untold hurt. But Emma, you and I both know you can't stop fate." Belle said sadly.

Emma nodded her head. She knew very well that, no matter what you did, fate would always find a way to kick you where it hurt most. She just wished that, for once, it would turn the other way when it concerned her daughter.

* * *

"I had a wonderful day with you." Melody said as she walked beside Evangeline towards her cottage.

"So did I." Evangeline replied.

Melody stopped and turned towards Evangeline.

"I am not familiar with this world's customs, so forgive me if I am out of line when I ask this, but... can we see each other again?" Melody rushed shyly.

Evangeline's cheeks hurt from the impossibly large smile on her face.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm so glad you enjoy my company as much as I do yours."

"Why wouldn't I? You're great."

"Well I think you are pretty amazing too. And I have so few friends at home, that finding someone I can be myself with is like a wish come true."

"To be honest, I feel the same way. Most of the other kids I know are my brother's friends. It's nice to have a friend of my own."

"And I am yours... your friend, I mean." Melody blushed at the slip of her words.

Evangeline felt her own cheeks flame.

"So, how about tomorrow then?" Evangeline said.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Should we meet again at the diner at, say, ten o'clock?" Melody replied as she retrieved the key from her pocket.

"Ten is fine. And I promise to dazzle you with another of this world's famous foods." Evangeline winked.

"I look forward to it. Have a good night Eva." Melody said as she entered the house.

"Night Melody." Evangeline replied before pumping her fist in the air celebrating as she all but skipped down the street.


	4. Chapter 4 - Conversations in the Dark

**Conversations in the Dark**

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's been troubling you, dear?" Regina asked as she pulled her glasses from her face.

"Nothing's bothering me." Emma replied, pulling her boots off before storing them in the closet. "Why do you ask?"

"Well aside from the fact that I have sensed uneasiness in your magic these past weeks, you hardly touched your dinner tonight. And you have _never_ passed on seconds, especially when I make baked chicken."

"You can really sense my magic?"

"Yes. It is a natural occurrence when two powerful magic users are together. As much of a blessing as it can be, as it heightens our powers, it can also be a curse when, at times like this, we unintentionally feel the other's pain. So please, tell me what's wrong." Regina implored as she reached over and ran her fingers gently through the blonde's hair.

"God Regina, I am so sorry. I never meant for you to feel my stress. If you can believe it, I was keeping quiet to save _you_ the worry." Emma chuckled.

"What would have you so worried about me? Have I done something wrong?" Regina fearfully questioned.

"You did nothing wrong." Emma grabbed her wife's hands in her own. "It has to do with Eva and honestly, I might just be overreacting."

"What is going on with our daughter?"

Emma took a deep breath.

"You know the young girl she has been spending time with, her new friend?"

"Yes. Henry explained they met that night at the bonfire."

"And he didn't tell you anything else?"

"Truthfully, I didn't ask. I assumed she was someone from the school. Why, should I be concerned?"

"I wouldn't say you _need_ to be concerned but you might not like what I'm going to say next."

"Emma, just tell me. This going around in circles is beginning to frustrate me."

"Okay, okay. Well first things first, this girl is _not_ from Henry's school. She came to town with her parents."

"She's from the Enchanted Forest?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Yeah. And you sorta know her mother." Emma hesitantly replied.

"That's preposterous. You know very well that I did not acquaint myself with anyone while I lived back there. Unless... is she the daughter of someone who worked in the castle? But wait, all of my staff was relocated here with the curse."

"I said you _knew_ her mother. Not that you were friends or anything."

"Fantastic. Then you are saying it is someone I wronged in some way." Regina abruptly stood from the bed and stood by her bedroom window.

"Well..." Emma shrugged.

"I am well aware of the heinous crimes I committed in my past against many people. So go ahead, spit it out. Who is she?" Regina demanded.

"It's Ariel."

Regina turned around, her eyes wide in shock.

"The mermaid?!" Regina shouted.

"Lower your voice. The kids can hear you." Emma admonished.

"Mermaid..." Regina angrily whispered.

"I know what you're gonna say..." Emma held up her hands.

"My daughter...is friends...with a magical creature. A princess no less." Regina dropped to the bed, her head hung back and her eyes closed.

Emma sat beside the older woman, draping her arm around her shoulders.

"It's not as bad as you think." Emma consoled.

"Not as bad? Emma, our daughter is spending time with the daughter of a Queen in the Enchanted Forest. How is that not bad?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you no idea the ramifications of this?" Regina continued, exasperated.

"What's the big deal? You're a Queen too."

"Yes, the _Evil_ Queen. I am seen as nothing more." Regina's eyes watered.

Emma took the older woman into her arms, cradling her head against her chest.

"I don't give a damn about how those close minded assholes think of you. You haven't been the Evil Queen in years. As a matter of fact, you have saved more lives than I can count." Emma declared.

"It means nothing to them." Regina whispered.

"Well, it means something to us. And the _only_ opinion that counts is that of the people who love you. You're family."

Pulling back, she looked up into the fierce eyes of the savior and was still amazed by Emma's unwavering devotion. Regina smiled as she tightened her arms around the blonde.

"What about Eva? I don't want her to resent me because she is judged by my mistakes."

"Eva is a strong girl. And everyone who meets her falls for her _charming_ personality." Emma smirked. "Besides, she loves you so much. There's nothing that would change that."

Regina nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"Then I believe it's time." Regina stated as she resumed her spot on the bed, gathering the comforter around her.

"Time for what?" Emma asked.

"That I go and have a chat with Ariel."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. It's true, she and I came to a truce after her help with Pan. However, if our daughters are becoming close friends it is customary to meet. They have been spending time together now for over a month."

"Why all the formality? This isn't the Enchanted Forest."

"I would not expect you to understand. There are protocols when the children of royalty are concerned. And it does not matter where we are, we are _always_ Queens."

"Alright, I guess. I just don't see what the big deal is about two girls being friends." Emma said as she snuggled beneath her blanket. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, dear."

Long after Emma had fallen asleep, Regina sat in the dark, her thoughts whirling around in her head. Emma had a point; there was no need for concern over young women of different households becoming friends. Yet, as she had personally witnessed over the past week, her daughter appeared to harbor feelings for the other girl that extended beyond friendship. And if these feelings were not one sided? That in itself would not cause her worry, if she were not aware of how things were done in her homeland. Her greatest fear was that circumstances beyond anyone's control would cause two innocents to suffer greatly.

* * *

"Rumple, what are you doing here in the dark?" Cora asked as she walked into the back office.

"I am not in the dark dear. I just prefer to read by candlelight." Gold replied.

"With all of the modern conveniences available here, you still prefer to rough it." Cora smirked.

"I am very old and accustomed to my ways. However, you're one to talk, with that ridiculous wardrobe you keep filled with all of those ornate gowns. I doubt there will be any balls here in Storybrooke for you to attend." Gold teased.

"Hush now. You know I am a woman who believes in always being prepared. And speaking of which, I don't see why we do not have such events. A ball is what this dreary little town needs."

"Well, you be sure to take that up with the Mayor. I can just imagine how thrilled your daughter will be with your idea."

Cora huffed before sitting beside Gold. She looked over his shoulder at the book he had laid before him. The pages were filled with texts written in a language she could not place. Far more curious were the notes Gold was ardently taking. The pen scratched across the journal sheets furiously, as he recorded information for some unknown purpose.

The feverish look in his eyes concerned her.

"Rumple..."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me what has you in such a state my love?"

Gold leaned back in his chair. His tired eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"I was bespelled by a vision the other night."

"But you told me you did not get them here."

"That is true. Since coming to Storybrooke with the curse, my ability to see the future disappeared. At the time, I took it simply as a loss due to this world's lack of magic. However, after bringing back the magic, I was still unable to conjure any foresight. I came to accept it was a sacrifice made in my effort to find my son."

"And yet, you are telling me it has returned?"

"I would not say that it has returned, but rather I have been given a glimpse."

Gold stood from his desk and walked over to a locked cabinet. Opening it, he retrieved a cloth wrapped bundle. He carried the item back towards Cora and gently laid it in her lap.

"What is this?"

"Go ahead, open it."

Cora peeled the edges back carefully. She frowned as she examined the strange object. She looked up at Gold, waiting for an explanation.

"I retrieved this, the night you returned to this world. It was left behind during a battle where the life of a _friend_ was lost."

"And what is its purpose?"

"I am not quite sure, except that it was able to end the life of a being that was, for all intents and purposes, an immortal."

"Do you expect to have need of this? Is that what your vision has revealed?"

"Unfortunately this blade is of no use. Whatever essence powered it has been depleted."

"I must confess Rumple, I am at a loss."

"My vision showed me this dagger." Gold grabbed the handle holding the blade aloft. "Bright and glowing as on the day it had been newly forged in fire. I can only surmise that it was a warning. An ominous portent of what is coming." He tossed the dagger across the room, smashing a lamp onto the floor.

"Rumple!" Cora exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders. "Calm yourself."

"Do you not see? Danger is coming. And we may not be strong enough to face it." Gold declared before taking Cora into his arms.

Cora wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in tightly. She had never felt fear before. However, seeing the look on the face of the once great and powerful Dark One, set her hands to tremble.

Gold pulled away from the embrace and placed his hand against Cora's cheek.

"I apologize for my outburst. I do not know what came over me."

"You are a protective man. Something that threatens you or what you hold dear is not something you take lightly." Cora smiled.

"Then you understand I must find a way to prevent this. No matter what the cost."

"Yes, as I hope _you_ understand that I will be by your side."

Gold opened his mouth as if to protest but quickly found two fingers pressed against his lips.

"I was brought back to be with you. I will be damned if you go off and get yourself killed, leaving me behind this time. We do this together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Gold smirked.

"Good. Now go and get yourself up to bed. We have work to do in the morning." Cora stated before walking out.

* * *

Ava sat on the porch of her home smoking a cigarette. Everyone inside had gone to bed hours ago, but sleep eluded her once again as her thoughts centered themselves on Henry.

She did not know what had possessed her to sneak into the stables this afternoon, but she had had the undeniable desire to see the young man. A moment was all she had convinced herself she would stay. Nevertheless, that moment had turned into hours as she knelt behind the small gate.

She watched him throughout his day as he went about doing his new duties as manager. Smiling to herself, she watched Henry interact with children coming in for lessons. Her heart swelled with adoration at the thought of him showing the same attention to their children. He would make a wonderful father someday, unlike her father who spent his days wallowing in his misery with liquor.

Finally, Ava had worked up the nerve to enter the stables to simply invite Henry to have lunch with her. However, as she stepped in the doorway, she immediately pressed herself against the outer wall. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she heard Paige's irritating laughter float out from one of the far end stalls. She bit her lip until the taste of copper filled her mouth, as she realized this interloper had once again spoiled her chance to be with her love. Reluctantly she conceded and left the stables to return home.

Sitting alone in the cold night, she wondered how much longer she would have to be patient. How much more would she have to endure before Henry became hers?

"Good evening."

Ava jumped at the voice coming from the darkness.

"Who's there?"

"Relax, girl. I mean _you_ no harm."

A young woman stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked to stand in front of Ava. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder before reaching into her jacket pocket. Removing a sterling case, she pulled out a dark cigarette.

"Can I trouble you for a light?" The woman smirked.

Ava stood from her seat and carefully lit the cigarette with her lighter before stepping back again.

The stranger smiled as she took a long drag of her cigarette.

"You're not from around here."

"You're right. I'm most definitely not from around here."

"So who the hell are you?" Ava challenged.

The woman laughed, a sound sending a chill down Ava's spine.

"My name is Mora. And you?"

"I'm Ava."

"So Ava, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Cheeky. I like that in a girl."

"Well I don't give a damn what you like. You got your light, now why don't you just leave."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause if you don't I'll call my dad."

Mora inclined her head slightly before turning steely eyes on the young woman.

"Well if you could wake him from his drunken stupor, I might be concerned."

"Fuck you!" Ava shouted.

"In due time." Mora sneered.

Ava balked at the woman's words. She turned to walk back into her house having had enough of dealing with the stranger.

"Why are you such in a hurry to leave? Don't you want to even hear why I'm here?"

"Why should I care why you're here?"

"Because I can give you what you want?"

"And how would you know what I want?"

Mora dropped the cigarette down onto the ground, smashing it beneath her black heel.

"True love, my sweet."

Ava's hand stilled on the doorknob and she turned her head to look over at Mora.

"What did you say?"

"That is what you want, isn't it? True love." Mora sneered.

"How do you... I mean, I never..."

"Don't worry about that. Do I have your attention or not? My time is precious and I will not waste it."

Ava stepped from her porch and walked towards the woman. Standing close, she was able to see just how unnaturally beautiful she was. Ava felt cold again and rubbed the goose bumps along her arms.

"I'm listening."

Mora's teeth flashed into a wolfish smile.

"Good girl."

* * *

Evangeline sat up in bed clutching her chest, the nightmare still vivid in her mind. There was so much blood, the scent still lingered in her nose. She looked down at her hands, grateful to find them clean. Why was she dreaming such dreadful things?

She stood up from her bed and walked over to her window. Opening it slowly to keep from making a sound, she welcomed the cool night air against her sweat soaked body. Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on the one thing that seemed to calm her... Melody.

The princess had become a constant in Evangeline's life since the moment they met that night on the beach. They spent nearly every day with each other, sharing parts of themselves they kept hidden from most. And with each passing day, Evangeline dreaded the moment she would eventually have to say goodbye more and more. She could not imagine finding a truer friend and envisioned her life lonelier than it had ever been before Melody had come into it.

She reached down and pulled the small pendant hanging from the chain around her neck. Pinching the gem between her fingers, she wondered how her father had lived alone for so many years. She had asked her mother the same question, but Regina could not answer. It seemed that, although her birth parents had shared some time with one another, he had not been very forthcoming about his past. What her mother did know she had shared openly. However, aside from some adventurous stories, the mysterious Azael remained just that... a mystery.

She wondered what he would have told her had he lived. Would he have explained what had happened to her? Could he impart some reasoning to the dreams that haunted her nights? She would never know and never tell her mothers. They worried so much over her already that she would not give them something else to concern them. Even Henry with his easygoing manner would fret if she were to confess her fears.

Roughly rubbing her hand across her face to wipe away the tears, she decided to push aside her distress. She would not allow herself to become overwhelmed by melancholy. Right now, she would focus on enjoying her time with Melody. Bask in the wondrous warmth that filled her heart whenever she was with the young woman. And continue with the denial of the fact that she was falling madly in love with her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tea Parties and Research

**Tea Parties and Research**

* * *

Gold looked up from the counter as the door to his shop opened. He smiled to see Belle walk in, her arms laden with several books. The young woman returned his smile as she made her way over to where he stood and placed the items down in front him before swiping her hair back from her face.

"Good day Rumple."

"Good day Belle. How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Still alive, dearie." Gold replied with the flair of his hand.

"I can see. And I'm glad for it." Belle laughed.

Gold was suddenly overcome with nostalgia as he looked on the librarian. He thought of all the times they had stood together in his shop, much in this same way, when they had still been together. However, seeing the radiant glow on her face, certainly due to the new and fulfilling love in her life, he was reassured in his decision to have let her go. And with Cora back in his life, he knew without doubt that _his_ happiness lay with the witch.

"So, I thought I'd bring over those books you asked for. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Now that you mention it, I could use your help in researching this." Gold pulled out the dagger and laid it on the counter. "I wish to discover its origin and any other pertinent facts about it. Also, I have these etchings I wish to decipher."

Belle looked over the various pages and instantly recalled seeing one similar. She pulled from the stack a large tome and began to page through it.

"Look at this." Belle placed the one sheet over the other. "I believe it's the companion sketch to this one here. I may be wrong, but when joining them they appear to form a larger picture."

Gold leaned forward, examining the painted scene. He had to admit it made better sense to him now that both pieces were side by side. Although, it did not alleviate the dread he felt.

"I believe you're right. It appears I require fresh eyes to see what I may have missed."

"Then I'll help. Just let me call Ruby and let her know."

"Go ahead. And do send her my regards."

Belle nodded before stepping away to make her call.

The shop bell rang as Cora entered. She greeted the young woman as she passed her on her way to Gold.

"I see you have company." Cora said with a raised eyebrow, mischief in her eyes.

"Do not feign jealously. I know you too well." Gold laughed.

"You should be proud to have such a confident woman. Any other would have thought something was amiss." Cora smirked as she hung her wrap.

"Confident? Dear your ego is unfathomable. Besides Belle is no threat. In fact, I believe she may prove useful in our endeavor."

"She is rather knowledgeable in all things pertaining to our world. It would appear the book worm has a knack for deciphering old texts."

"That is precisely my point. She absorbs the written word much as you and I do magic. There is no one better qualified to peruse through these mountains of manuscripts."

"But how much of the nature of our search will you share with her?"

"Very little, if possible. I must safeguard against causing a panic before we know what is truly happening."

Cora nodded her head in agreement.

"So, I've told Ruby I'd be here today. She'll come by after her shift at the station." Belle said as she returned to stand beside Cora and Gold.

"That poor girl works so hard." Cora stated.

"That she does. But she enjoys working at the Sheriff's office so much." Belle replied.

"Well you must be very proud of her."

"I am." Belle smiled.

"So, Rumple tells me you have agreed to help us."

"Yes I have. I don't know much about what I'll be looking for, but if you point me in the right direction I'll do my best."

"Well Belle, as I explained to you before, our efforts should be concentrated on the dagger. So if you will help yourself to some books I think we can get started." Gold smiled.

"Sure thing." Belle replied as she retrieved a few volumes and sat in Gold's office to begin her research.

* * *

At the sound of the doorbell, Ariel walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. Opening it, she smiled to find her guest standing there.

"Good afternoon Regina. Please come in."

"Good afternoon Ariel." Regina replied as she stepped into the cottage.

"If you will please follow me, I believe we will be more comfortable in here."

Regina followed the red haired woman into the rather spacious family room and took a seat on the sofa.

Sitting on the coffee table, just in front of her, was a quaint tea set along with small pastries on a serving dish. She also noticed that a fire had been stoked in the small stone fireplace before her arrival, filling the room with its soothing warmth. She was surprised to find that measures were taken to make her feel welcomed.

"How have you been, Regina?" Ariel asked as she stood to pour two cups of tea, handing one to Regina.

"I've been well. How is life in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina replied taking a cookie from the tray.

"It was pretty rocky in the beginning. Much of Eric's land had not fared well during the curse. However, we have been able to rebuild and I am proud to say we are a thriving kingdom again."

"I am glad you were able to recoup. I must confess that I was not very concerned at the time about what the curse would do to our world. It is a regret I have had to live with."

"Regina, you were a different woman back then, filled with so much hate and anguish. And let us not forget, you were also tricked into casting a curse not of your own making. Rumpelstiltskin is as much to blame, if not more, for the destruction that occurred."

"You certainly are Snow White's friend. Tell me are all princesses so optimistic?" Regina shook her head.

"It's not optimism, it's being realistic. Or have you forgotten who my father is? Blowing into his shell, he has sunk more ships, sending sailors to their watery graves, than you have taken hearts. I was never naïve to the cruelty of our world." Ariel firmly stated.

Regina stared in awe of the young woman.

"Well, that's good to know. And your candor is quite refreshing." Regina laughed.

Ariel could not help but laugh along with her.

"So tell me then Regina, what has brought you to my home?"

"Honestly, it concerns our children."

"What about my daughter?"

"Well it seems _our_ daughters have become close friends."

"You're Eva's mother?"

"Yes I am."

"But how is that possible? It has only been a few years since we left Storybrooke."

"Six to be exact. And yes, I understand that is not enough time for a child to have grown to her age."

"Oh my, it wasn't a curse was it?"

"No, thank goodness. Let us just say, my daughter's unusual parentage may be to blame."

"Ah yes, magic is a strange thing. But never mind that, why does our daughters' friendship concern you?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"Frankly, no. Are you against it?"

"No, I'm not. I thought you would be."

"Why would I? Eva is a splendid girl."

"Yes, but she is my daughter. The child of the Evil Queen."

"Regina, you have not been her in a very long time. And if what Snow says is true, you have most certainly changed your ways."

"Snow has spoken to you about me?"

"Yes she did. Only because I asked about all of you, and I must say she is your biggest fan."

"She has always thought more of me than she should have."

"Snow sees the good in everyone. But she speaks only the truth when giving her praise."

Regina smiled to know that she had somehow garnered Snow's favor.

"Then you are fine with Eva and Melody spending time together?"

"I am, and I should be thanking you."

"Why would you thank me?"

"My daughter has always been content, but I believe she is very lonely. There aren't many girls her age with whom she can spend time. And I needn't tell you how most royal children can be quite..."

"Snobbish?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid my daughter is not cut from the same cloth."

"Sadly, I can relate. It is one of the reasons why I am thankful Eva was not raised among those preening fools. I wanted her to be taken on her own merit, not for the name she was born under."

"That is why I am grateful to you and how wonderfully you have raised her. Eva has given my daughter something she has lacked for a very long time. An honest friendship based on nothing more but the mutual desire for companionship. I have never seen her so happy."

"Well then we are both fortunate. For your daughter has returned that gift to my dear Eva."

Ariel leaned forward, taking Regina's hands in her own.

"Then we are in agreement. Our children are free to continue their friendship."

Regina looked down at their clasped hands before giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, we are."

Regina stood from her seat and made her way towards the door.

"Regina..." Ariel called out.

"Yes?"

"Our daughters should not be the only ones to benefit from this. I would like to one day call _you_ friend. If you don't mind that is."

"I would like that very much. Good day, Your Majesty." Regina replied with a slight bow of her head.

"And to you, Your Majesty." Ariel smiled as she inclined her head.

* * *

Mary Margaret stormed into the Sheriff's station. She passed her husband, ignoring his question as to why she was there, and went directly into her daughter's office, shutting the door behind her. Standing with her arms crossed, she cast an irritated look at Emma.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Emma said as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Don't _what's up_ me young lady. When were you gonna tell me?"

"Uh, tell you what?"

"This is not the time to play coy."

"I'm not _playing_ _coy_. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Mary Margaret threw up her hands before opening up the office door.

"David!"

"Mary Margaret, what is going on?!" David exclaimed, concerned by his wife's shouting.

"What is going on is our daughter keeping secrets from us."

David looked into the office at Emma.

"Is that true?"

"Of course not." Emma shook her head.

"How could you lie to your father?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"Ughhh...will you please just tell me what it is I'm supposed to be hiding."

"That Eva is in love." Mary Margaret stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Both David and Emma exclaimed

"Honestly Emma, I would have at least thought you would have shared the news with me." Mary Margaret said sadly.

"First of all, Eva is not in love. Secondly that's something I think she'd share on her own _if_ she wanted anyone to know." Emma replied.

"Mary Margaret, who told you she was in love?" David asked.

"No one told me."

"Then what makes you think she is?"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

David and Emma looked at one another then shook their heads.

"Mom..."

"Why are you giving me that look? I know what I saw."

"Ok Mary Margaret, then who is our granddaughter supposedly in love with?"

"Ariel's daughter, obviously." Mary Margaret smiled.

Both David and Emma broke into laughter.

"Why are you both laughing?"

"Because sweetheart, you tend to see love in everything."

"Don't patronize me, Charming. I know what I saw, and my gut tells me I'm right."

"Next thing you'll say is that they are true loves." Emma laughed.

"Well now that you mention it..."

"Mary Margaret..." David cautioned.

"Don't start on that..." Emma stated.

"Emma, please listen..." Mary Margaret pleaded.

"No Mom, you listen. Those girls are the best of friends, despite their differences. I refuse to have anyone jeopardize that with Enchanted Forest nonsense!" Emma exclaimed, exasperated.

"Emma, how can you say that? True love is not nonsense. Look at your father and I. Wouldn't you want that for your daughter?"

"Honestly, I don't. What I do want is for when my daughter does fall in love it to be because she's feels it in her heart. Not 'cause she's been told that she's destined to love someone. I want it to be her choice. Do you understand?"

Mary Margaret smiled sadly before nodding.

David threw his arm around his wife's shoulder pulling her close to kiss her on the head.

"We completely understand Emma. And you have my word that _we_ will not interfere. Isn't that right?" David replied looking at his wife.

"Yes, we promise. But just so you know..."

"Yes, mom."

"True love is not some magical spell that _makes_ two people fall in love. It has to be mutual. Destiny only helps two people to meet. No matter who they are. It's even known to work for evil queens and lost girls." Mary Margaret patted her daughter's shoulder as she walked out of the station smirking.

Emma stood, mouth agape, and turned towards her father, thumbing her finger towards her mother's retreating form.

"Sorry sweetie. She does have a point." David laughed as he walked back to his desk.

Emma threw hands up in defeat before plopping herself back in her chair. Rubbing her temples, she attempted to ease the sudden tension she felt. A soft knock at her door drew her gaze and brought a well-needed smile to her face.

"Darling, why is your father laughing by himself at his desk? It's rather unsettling." Regina stated as she stepped into the Sheriff's office.

"Oh, that's all at my expense." Emma replied shaking her head.

"Did you lock your gun in your desk drawer again? Because I believe I taught you a spell that would help."

"No I didn't. He just finds what my mother said very funny."

"She was here?"

"Yes and saw fit to impart some of her _fairy tale_ wisdom." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well dear, if you've forgotten, your mother is _Snow White_. It's kind of her thing." Regina laughed.

"You'd think after all these years living here she'd have mellowed out." Emma huffed.

"Maybe there's something I can do to cheer you up." Regina moved closer and placed a paper bag on her desk.

Emma's lips spread into a wide smile as she recognized the familiar logo stamped on the paper bag. She pulled it closer and opened the top, taking a deep whiff of its contents. Her stomach grumbled in anticipation.

"You certainly know the way to a woman's heart." Emma smiled.

"Well I have been _dealing_ in hearts for a very long time." Regina smirked. "But aside from stopping by with lunch, I wanted to let you know that I met with Ariel."

Emma stood up and first looked out her window, before lifting the station's phone from its receiver holding it up against her ear for moment, then placing it back down again. Regina stared at the blonde, puzzled as to what she was doing.

"Since I see that the town is still standing and I haven't gotten any calls about property damage, I'm figuring the meeting went well." Emma sassed.

"Very funny, Sheriff. But you're right it actually went far better than I thought it would." Regina smirked.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Emma replied before taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"So what was your mother going on about this time?" Regina said before taking a seat.

"Well you're not going to believe it, but she swears our daughter is in love." Emma laughed.

"Did she say why she believes that?"

"She says she's seen it with her own eyes." Emma shook her head.

"And who does she believe Evangeline is enamored of?" Regina leaned forward in her chair.

"With Ariel's daughter of all people."

Regina remained silent.

"My mom is crazy right?" Emma questioned, her brows knitted tightly.

At the older woman's continued silence, Emma suddenly became concerned. She put down her sandwich and wiped her face.

"Regina?"

"What would you say if I told you she may not be seeing things?" Regina replied.

"Are you serious?!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma calm down. I am not saying that it's true. However..."

"You know something don't you?" Emma interrupted as she made her way to stand in front of the brunette.

"I have my suspicions." Regina answered.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." Emma slapped her hand against her forehead. "And why didn't I notice anything?"

"To be honest dear, you can be a bit oblivious."

"I'm the Sheriff and an ex bounty hunter. I'm experienced with picking up on clues." Emma crossed her arms with a huff.

Regina smiled as she stood. She gently pulled her wife's arms apart before wrapping them around her waist. Then placing her arms about the blonde's shoulders, she leaned in for a soft kiss.

"You are excellent at your job and I have no doubt no one is better at tracking down the bad guy. But in matters of the heart, I must admit you are a bit blind to the smallest details. You did seem unaware of my obvious flirtations." Regina smirked.

"I guess you're right." Emma smiled. "But you can't blame me entirely. How was I supposed to know anything when we were at each other's throats every other week?"

"What can I say? Foreplay with the Evil Queen can get a bit rough." Regina teased.

Emma laughed before kissing a smiling Regina.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Eva? Should we be worried?"

"I guess we can be concerned over what most parents are when their child experiences feelings for another for the first time. But there is nothing we can do to stop it."

"I'm aware of that. What I meant was... you know..." Emma tilted her head.

"No Emma, I don't know. What are you getting at?" Regina stepped back, her hands on her hips.

"The fact that they're two girls." Emma blurted.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you don't read many fairytales about it."

"I should remind you that it is _your_ world who concocted those ridiculous and obviously biased versions of us. I can assure you, things were quite different in the Enchanted Forest."

"Really?"

"Come now, Emma. You didn't think you were the first woman I have ever been with, did you?"

Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"You did, didn't you?" Regina laughed. "For goodness sake, I was an unmarried Queen. And with the leather trousers I wore I had to beat them back with a stick, on more than one occasion."

Emma frowned, her thoughts running to whom Regina may have bedded in Storybrooke. She would have to keep a better eye on how certain townspeople looked at _her_ _wife_.

Regina, noticing the change in Emma's mood, decided it best not to taunt her obviously jealous spouse.

"Same sex relationships, although rare, did occur. Generally, people turned a blind eye. But we did have our share of bigots." Regina continued.

"Ok, then the girls should have no problems." Emma replied, relieved by the change of subject.

"I did not say they wouldn't have any problems. Even though I believe Ariel would not have an issue, I am not quite certain about her husband. I think he is from a kingdom that has _conservative_ views on the sanctity of marriage. He would also raise the issue of royal blood."

"See that's the bullshit I hate. Why does it always come down to titles?" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Emma, but that is the world we come from."

"Yeah _your_ world, not this one. Besides, you are a Queen. _Our_ daughter is just as royal as any of them." Emma stated.

"Emma, I am a queen in exile with no kingdom and her father is not from our world. Eva would never be recognized by the court." Regina sadly replied.

"So what, that's it? End of story. Tell me, what happens if she really is in love with this girl?" Emma exasperated.

"I don't know." Regina snapped.

Emma agitatedly paced her office. She never intended to become frustrated with Regina. She knew the older woman was just as unhappy with the situation. She had just had enough with fairy tale politics.

Emma walked back over to Regina and laid her hand on hers.

"I'm sorry for flying off the handle like I did. I just don't get it. For a world that advocates happy endings, it sure does have a lot of conditions." Emma laughed.

"If I have learned anything from your mother, it's that happy endings are not always what we think they will be." Regina smiled as she cupped Emma's cheek. "And I'll be damned if I let anyone stand in the way of Eva's."

Emma nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"Rumple! Cora!" Belle shouted as she rushed out of the back room.

"Yes dear?" Cora answered.

"I think I found something."

Belle walked over to the counter and laid a journal on it.

"What is it Belle?" Gold stood beside the young woman.

"Here, on these pages it makes mention of a prophecy."

"May I?" Gold took the book into his hands. Looking at the pages, he frowned at the text.

Cora, never one for patience, took the book from Gold's hands.

"You were never very good at deciphering runes." Cora smirked.

Gold rolled his eyes before nodding his head.

Cora laughed before reading the inscription. Her eyes widen as she took in the details. She looked over at Belle who nodded her head.

"Will one of you be kind enough to tell me what it says?"

"Go ahead." Cora deferred to Belle.

Belle took the book back into her hands and, taking a deep breath, began her translation.

"From darkest depths, a hellion spawn shall rise. Possessed of cunning guile and vicious intent, with deeds of malice, it will seek to defile the heart of the gracious heir. Unleashing the darkness within, it shall create, from enemy's brood, an ally to end the reign of light."

Gold listened to the words and closed his eyes. Although the message was a vague riddle, he could not help but feel that Belle had not stumbled upon it by chance.

"What does it mean?" Belle asked

"Nothing good. Rumple, please tell the girl." Cora pleaded.

"Sit down Belle." Gold retrieved the two etchings they had looked at before and placed them in front of her.

"How much do you know of Azael?" Gold asked.

"Nothing except what Ruby has told me. She considered him a friend."

"That he was, to many of us." Gold replied as he took a seat beside Belle. "Azael belonged to the brethren known only as _The Host_. A group of powerful beings, whose entire existence is shrouded in mystery. In many realms, including this one, some stories depict them as a race of warriors called upon to defend the weak or, if necessary, mete out punishment against the wicked. And although these accounts vary, one thing that is agreed upon by all is you did not want to personally encounter one of them. I myself had never believed in these tales, until Azael's arrival here in Storybrooke. It was for this reason that I had you search through the library for any books that would give me a better insight as to what we were dealing with. Take these photos here; the scene depicted is of a battle fought long ago, not on this world, among the Host. A civil war to be exact. It also shows the moment where Azael became a _Fallen One_. "

"What is that?" Belle asked.

"From what I gather, they are much like the dark one in their capacity for evil. But, unlike me, they are not tethered to a blade. They are instead locked in servitude to a Lord, who dictates whatever horrors he deems fit for them to enact upon an unsuspecting victim."

"How horrible a life that must be. I cannot imagine being ordered to commit crimes against anyone." Belle was horrified.

"Yes dearie, to not have control over one's choices would be very tragic. And it was this life that Azael led for more than a millennium."

"What changed?"

"It seems that even Devils can be changed by love. However, it came at a steep price. It was his disobedience that cost him his life." Gold sadly replied.

"Was it the blade you showed me earlier that killed him?"

"Yes it was. But not before ending the life of a fellow demon. I believe her name was Lilith."

"And your vision showed you this dagger being used again?"

"No, but its appearance leads me to believe that we may soon face another formidable foe. I only hope we are prepared." Gold rubbed his tired eyes.

Cora came to stand beside him and placed a comforting hand against his shoulder. She cast a troubled gaze over to Belle.

"It is for this reason dear that we ask you not to speak a word of what was said here to anyone. We cannot risk inadvertently alerting the wrong party to our suspicions."

"You think the threat is already in Storybrooke?"

"I have always had faith in Rumple's visions, and it is this certainty that tells me his powers did not just return now by coincidence. We have been given a warning." Cora stated.


	6. Chapter 6 - Overboard

**Overboard**

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Evangeline wiped the sweat from her brow. "Who knew my first time would be so hard?"

"Don't feel bad, it's hard for lots of people. I remember my first time. I was so nervous and, to be quite honest, very scared. However, the young sailor I was with made sure I felt comfortable the entire time." Melody earnestly replied.

"That was nice of him." Evangeline commented feeling unexplainably jealous.

"And, although I'm no expert, I think you are doing quite well. In fact, you seem to be a natural at it." Melody squeezed Evangeline's forearm.

A broad smile came to Evangeline's lips at Melody's praise.

"I still can't believe you got me to do it." Evangeline laughed.

"They do say I have a siren's touch." Melody teased.

"Well whatever it is, it worked." Evangeline smirked. "But thanks for teaching me."

"It's my pleasure. Now, let some slack into the sail. There's a nice tail wind coasting over us." Melody ordered, before leaning back on her hands in her seat.

"Aye aye, Princess." Evangeline said playfully, before saluting and setting the line, then sitting back down.

As the sun began its slow descent, its rays enveloped Melody's silhouette in a soft golden glow. The brunette lifted her head as if to drink in the day's final moments of warmth.

The day's heat had taken its toll on them and their bodies were wet from sweat. This only served to make the thin shirt Melody wore stick to her, enhancing the curves of her lithe body. As Evangeline glanced over to Melody, her heart beat a little faster and her breath caught in her throat. She was spell-bound by the beauty of the young woman who was sitting quietly beside her, with eyes closed and head turned towards the sun.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so afraid of the water?" Melody asked breaking the silence.

Evangeline startled at her voice and quickly shook herself from her trance to answer.

"It's really no big secret. When I was around two years old, I was out on the pier with my parents. I guess I must have gotten a little too excited and I fell into the water. I sank like a rock and nearly drowned."

"That's awful!" Melody exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. "Your mother must have been scared to death."

"Yeah, both of them were pretty shaken up."

* * *

 _"Boat!" The toddler shouted, pointing towards the large ship slowly docking as she ran down the pier._

 _"Yes, sweetheart, I can see the boat. But please Eva, stay away from the edge." Regina worriedly called out._

 _"Don't worry, I'll get her." Emma said as she patted her wife's arm, before jogging after their daughter._

 _Evangeline, catching sight of Emma running behind her, shouted with glee before speeding her pace._

 _"You can't catch me Mama." Evangeline exclaimed turning her head slightly._

 _Emma shook her head, only just realizing her mistake of unintentionally starting a game of chase. She turned around to smile at Regina, but was frightened by the look on the older woman's face._

 _"Eva watch out!" Regina screamed as she started to run down the pier._

 _Emma whipped her head around in time to see the little girl trip over a spool of rope and tumble over the side of the pier. Her heart stopped as her child's cry was immediately followed by a thunderous splash._

 _Emma ripped her jacket off and threw it down before leaping into the cold water. She resurfaced moments later, searching frantically around her._

 _"Emma, where is she?" Regina cried out._

 _"Use your magic!" Emma panicked as she tread water, fighting the current._

 _"I can't. Unless I can see her it would just end up hurting her." Regina sobbed, her shaking hands held out in front of her._

 _Emma nodded before taking another breath to dive in again. However, she found herself pushed back as another figure broke through the surface, shouting, "Teleport us now!"_

 _Regina waved her hands and all three figures appeared on the pier. She quickly knelt beside her daughter, magic radiating from her fingertips. Suddenly, the little girl coughed, the bitter seawater being pushed out of her mouth as breath returned to her body. Looking up, she blinked at the adults surrounding her, eyes filled with tears._

 _"Mommy, I'm all wet." Evangeline complained._

 _"Oh, my sweet Eva." Regina sobbed before taking her daughter into her arms._

 _Emma stood, shivering from the cold water and the fright which still held her body paralyzed. She turned to regard the man standing beside her as he wrung out his leather coat._

 _"I guess it's not wash and wear." Emma joked nervously._

 _"Aye love. But I wasn't thinking about that when I dove off my ship." Hook replied, draping it across his arm._

 _"I don't know how to thank you. If you hadn't... she would have..." Emma's lips trembled._

 _Hook grabbed Emma into his arms and hugged her tight. He knew the emotions she was overcome with very well, as he felt them too. When he had seen the little one fall, his only thought was to jump in after her. The undertow here was treacherous, and he shuddered to think what would have happened if he had been too late._

 _"The little one is safe, Swan. That's all that matters." Hook replied._

 _"Yes, and for that you have my eternal gratitude. Thank you, Killian." Regina said as she held her daughter close to her chest._

 _"You are most welcome, Your Majesty." Hook smiled as he bowed his head. "And you, my little firecracker. How are you feeling?"_

 _"My throat hurts, Uncle Killian." Evangeline replied, rubbing her neck._

 _"The sea, while beautiful, has a nasty bite." Hook chided. "So promise me you will be more careful. No more running on the docks, okay?"_

 _"I promise." Evangeline said before laying her head back down on her mother's shoulder._

 _"Good. Now I must go and see that my idiot crew does not scratch the Jolly Roger while docking her. They are unpredictable when left to their own devices." Hook said, before walking down the pier shouting up orders to his shipmates._

 _Emma reached out her hand and smoothed the wet tendrils of hair away from Evangeline's face. She placed her hand on Regina's arm, "She's okay." Emma whispered._

 _"But she might not have been. What if the pirate hadn't...?" Regina choked before burying her face in Evangeline's hair._

 _"But he did. And we'll be more careful from now on. Won't we sweetie?" Emma grinned at her daughter._

 _Evangeline nodded her head to Emma before looking at Regina._

 _"Don't be sad, Mommy." Evangeline said as she leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek._

 _"I will never be sad as long as I have you." Regina smiled, before placing her own kiss on Evangeline's cheek. "Why don't we go and see if we can board the Jolly Roger? But you must stay by my side at all times."_

 _"I will Mommy." Evangeline promised._

 _"Okay then! Let's go." Emma said as she took Regina's hand in hers._

* * *

"My mom has forbidden me to go near the water unless I'm supervised." Evangeline laughed.

"Oh my goodness, she will have my head if she knew you were out here with me." Melody exclaimed.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm actually having lots of fun. And besides, I trust that you will take care of me." Evangeline winked.

Melody shook her head, smiling. "Although I'm flattered by your faith in me, it is getting late and we should head in before it gets dark."

"Your wish is my command." Evangeline smirked as she turned the wheel.

As they neared the shore, Evangeline caught sight of the docks and smiled at what she found. Suddenly she was hit with an idea.

"Tell me princess, have you ever been aboard a pirate ship?" Evangeline asked.

* * *

"My dad is going to start wondering why I keep coming home with hay stuck in my hair." Paige laughed as she combed her fingers through her messy locks.

"Not my fault you can't resist my guns while I'm working." Henry teased as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "It's a wonder I get any work done."

"Oh is that right? Well maybe I should stay away. I wouldn't want to be too much of a distraction." Paige stood up and grabbed her bag before walking towards the stable door.

Henry jumped to his feet and ran behind her, scooping his girlfriend into his arms.

"Hey, no, don't go! That was really stupid of me to say. I like it when you visit."

"Well what teenage boy wouldn't? I'm sure your friends would think you're so cool being able to have sex with your girlfriend on your lunch break." Paige huffed.

"Wait a minute. That's got nothing to do with why I want you here."

Paige arched her eyebrow.

"I'm serious. Sure, it's great we get to... you know... whenever we want, but even if we didn't I'd still want you here with me. I love you Paige. And every moment I spend with you is special." Henry confessed.

Paige smiled at her boyfriend's sincerity before kissing him.

"I love you too Henry. And just so you know, I enjoy our special moments together just as much as you do. It's just a girl likes to hear that it's not the only thing that matters. Understand?"

"Completely." Henry grinned. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I thought I'd stop by Ava's and see what she was doing. I really haven't spent much time with her and I think she's upset about it."

"She's always upset about something." Henry scoffed.

"That's not nice! You know she has it rough dealing with her dad's drinking all the time. I really don't understand why you don't like her."

"It's not that I don't like her. She just weirds me out. I catch her staring at me sometimes and it's creepy." Henry shuddered.

"Well I've never seen it, so I think you're imagining it. She was my best friend growing up, and I kind of miss her." Paige replied sadly.

Henry took Paige's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"I think you're pretty great for wanting to get close to her again. I'm sorry, I promise I'll try to be more civil."

"Thank you." Paige smiled. "I'll call you later."

"Sure. I should be home at seven, it's my turn to lock up."

"Okay, bye!" Paige waved, before making her way to her car.

"Bye!" Henry replied, shutting the stable door behind him and heading back out onto the field.

* * *

Melody casually strolled along the deck, admiring the quality of design and engineering that had gone into building the pirate ship. She was impressed by the choice of wood used in the construction and the intricate seams used in the sewing of the enormous sails.

Having spent time on many of her father's ships, the young princess was no stranger to vessels of this caliber. However, even she would be hard pressed to deny the fact that no ship in King Eric's armada could compare to the Jolly Roger. It certainly was a piece of fine craftsmanship.

Melody continued to walk about as she waited for Evangeline's return. The young woman had run off in search of the Captain's quarters, assuring her that she would return right away. She had not thought to question Evangeline as to what she was looking for and simply allowed herself to be caught up in the blonde's excitement. This was something she had realized she was doing more and more often.

Being around her new friend, Melody could gladly shed her restrictive etiquette training, and simply be herself. It was refreshing, to be allowed to speak your mind freely and to do whatever you chose without the fear of judgment. She found herself anxiously looking forward to spending time with the blonde, to the point of losing sleep the night before. Evangeline's carefree spirit was contagious, and her natural charm was curiously alluring.

"Look what I found!" Evangeline shouted as she jumped down the stairs onto the main deck, "I can't believe he still has this thing!"

"What is it?" Melody asked, staring at the object in Evangeline's hands.

"Ma thought it would be hilarious to get Uncle Killian a hat." Evangeline laughed as she held it up.

Melody cringed as she examined the gaudy headpiece. Not only was it made of some sort of crude material, but its bright red color and ridiculously large feather made it completely laughable, in a tragic sort of way.

"Does your mother not like the man?" Melody questioned.

"Are you kidding me? They're best friends!" Evangeline replied.

"Then why would she give him that?" Melody asked, frowning.

"Oh, it's what we call a gag gift. It's meant to be funny." Evangeline explained. "After watching the movie Peter Pan one night, Ma thought it would be funny if Killian dressed like his character from the movie. Let me just say, that Halloween was the best one ever." Evangeline laughed, remembering that night.

"I have heard that this world has moving pictures documenting fairy tale lives. But I cannot imagine how anyone could think any story about Captain Hook could be appropriate for children."

"Well, for one thing, Hook is written more for comic relief than as a scary villain."

"I find that rather unbelievable. You must understand, the stories I grew up being told paint an entirely different picture."

"Yeah I get that. But I hope you can understand that I never knew the man you all call Captain Hook. To me, he has always just been Uncle Killian, and that man is family."

Melody stood, staring at Evangeline, contemplating her words.

"What?" Evangeline looked at her curiously.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I find the way you speak about your family quite endearing. You truly care for one another, despite the fact that you are not all related by blood."

"Grams says that family is the people you hold dear in your heart, and the ones who you can count on no matter what. And every single person in mine has gone above and beyond for each other more times than I can count. So it really doesn't matter if we're not all related, because we are bound by something greater than blood."

"Well that is very admirable, I only wish others felt the same. Unfortunately for some, blood and titles are all they can see." Melody sadly replied.

Evangeline watched Melody's eyes cloud over with sadness, and immediately knew that she never wanted to see that look on her face again. Deciding a quick change in subject was needed, she shoved the over-sized hat onto her head, grabbed a small plank of wood from the floor, and leapt onto the railing, holding tightly to the rigging line.

"What are you doing!?" Melody shouted as she watched Evangeline try to gain her footing.

"Trying to impress you with my seamanship, what else? Tell me princess, do you think I'd make a dashing pirate?" Evangeline teased, swishing the plank back and forth like a sword.

"Yes, very dashing." Melody laughed. "But please get down before you fall."

"Worry not, my Lady. I am surefooted and have excellent sea legs." Evangeline joked.

"I have no doubt, but I don't think my heart can handle the excitement. So for my sake, please come down." Melody pleaded.

"Your wish is my command." Evangeline bowed.

Melody smiled before taking a step back to give the blonde room. Then a squawking noise drew her attention up towards the crow's nest. Perched there, was an unusually large raven. Its head was turned downwards, with its eyes strangely trained on Evangeline. The brunette watched it spread its wings, preparing to dive straight towards her friend. She was so astonished by the animal's uncharacteristic behavior, that she was too late in warning Evangeline, and she watched in horror as the bird crashed into her chest, sending her over and down into the sea below.

* * *

Regina clutched her chest and gasped as a sudden wave of pain stabbed at her heart. She leaned against the kitchen island, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She quickly rummaged through her purse and, finding her cell phone, dialed Emma's number.

"Hello, beautiful." Emma cheerfully answered.

"Emma..." Regina panted.

"Regina? Why are you-"

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Regina, what's the matter?"

"Tell me!" Regina shouted.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Emma replied, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sure. Have you heard from Henry?" Regina grabbed her car keys and jacket on her way out the door.

"Henry's still at work." Emma began to gather her things as she made her way out of her office.

"What about Eva?" Regina quickly got into the Mercedes and began to pull out of her driveway.

"Eva was going to be spending time with Melody today. Talk to me sweetheart, your tone is setting me on edge." Emma pleaded, jumping into the bug.

"I just had the strangest feeling come over me, and let me just say, it was far from pleasant." Regina huffed.

"Where are you?" Emma asked as she backed out of the station's parking lot.

"On my way to the diner. I'm hoping the girls are there."

"I'll meet you there in five."

* * *

"Eva!" Melody shouted, bent over the railing.

Searching the waters, she caught sight of Evangeline as she struggled to stay afloat. However, she was brought down repeatedly by the strong riptides. Melody frantically looked around for something to throw down in order to help bring her friend up, but found nothing within reach. She knew if she did not act quickly, this would surely end tragically.

"Foolish girl. You just _had_ to play pirate." Melody grumbled as she removed her jeans and tossed them onto the deck.

She pinched the sapphire gem on her ring and twisted it counter clockwise before leaping into the water. The icy cold bit along her skin as she trod water but knew it would quickly pass. Taking one last look about and not seeing the young woman anywhere, she immediately dove beneath the surface.

She kicked out twice, before the familiar tingle of magic ran down from her hip towards her toes. She winced slightly as her legs fused from inner thigh to ankle, but was extremely grateful for the maneuverability and speed her long tail would give her now.

With eyes suited for the murky depths, she searched for any sign of the blonde, hoping she had not been dragged out too far. As her heart pounded against her chest, each precious moment seeming to pass with no luck, she wished with all her might that she would not fail. Then, as if to answer her plea, the plank of wood Evangeline had clutched before her fall drifted up past her towards the surface. Following in the direction it came from, she nearly screamed when she saw the very still form of the blonde below her. Melody thrashed her tail forcefully, reaching Evangeline in no time. She grasped her around the waist, and began propelling them up as quickly as possible.

"Eva!" Melody shouted as soon as they broke through to the surface. "Eva, speak to me." She begged but the blonde remained silent.

The brunette raced them towards the shore. As she neared, keeping one arm around her unconscious friend, she used her free arm to drag them up past the tide. She knew she had only one chance if she wanted to save her friend's life. Propping herself up, she cleared Evangeline's mouth of any residual water and began to administer a rescue technique she had learned from the sailors in her father's fleet. They had sworn that it had saved many of the lives of drowned men.

Pressing her lips against Evangeline's, she blew air deep into her lungs trying to coax them into repeating the movement on their own. Repeatedly she continued, despite her own lungs crying out in protest against the strain. Her tears mixed with the salty water and dripped pointlessly down onto the blonde's face.

"Please wake up! I swear I will never doubt your abilities as a sailor again." Melody cried.

Looking at Evangeline's unmoving body, she feared the worst. She beat her tail down against the sand in frustration. Closing her eyes tightly, she did something she had vowed she never would. She called out to the sea-witch, Morgana.

" _Oh great and powerful mistress, hear my humble plea. Use your infinite power, and bring my... my..."_ Melody paused, and then continued. " _Bring her back to me_."

Then she pressed her trembling lips down onto Evangeline's own.

* * *

Emma burst through the diner's door and frantically searched for any sign of Regina. Her attention was drawn to the counter, where Ruby waved her over.

"She's sitting at the back. I gave her a coffee and she seems calmer than she did when she first arrived." Ruby explained as she handed Emma her own cup. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks Ruby." Emma smiled.

As she neared the booth, she recognized the dark tresses of her wife. Setting her coffee cup down on the table, she took the seat opposite her, reaching across and grabbing her hand, offering her a small smile.

"Hi." Emma greeted softly.

"Hello dear." Regina replied, her head hung low.

"So, uh, is everything okay now?"

"I feel like a fool for calling you in a panic."

"Hey, you're anything but a fool. When it comes to the kids' safety, you're allowed to panic." Emma smiled, "So I guess that feeling is gone?"

"Strangely, it is. But I'm still worried. I haven't been able to reach Eva on her phone."

"Okay, let me give it a try." Emma pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket, and dialed her daughter's number, hoping to get an answer. As it continued to ring, there was an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked up to find the brunette with a strange, faraway look on her face.

"Regina?"

"We need to go _now_." Regina stated, before grabbing Emma's hand and poofing them both from the diner.

* * *

Melody pulled back and inspected Evangeline's face. She struggled to believe her eyes, as color appeared to be returning to the blonde's face. She quickly pressed her cheek against the cold, damp chest, searching for any sign of life, and squealed with joy as she not only heard, but also felt, the steady rhythm of Evangeline's heartbeat.

"Eva, open your eyes for me." Melody implored.

Evangeline coughed as she desperately tried to fill her lungs with air. Her throat was raw from the seawater she had swallowed. She blinked her eyes several times, trying to clear them, until finally opening them. She was met with Melody's concerned face just above hers.

"Melody?" She croaked, "What happened?"

Melody fell on her with a sob, her face pressed into the crook of her neck.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Melody cried.

Evangeline felt confused about why they were both lying on the ground. The last thing she remembered was goofing off on the Jolly Roger. However, troubled by Melody's reaction, she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist, running her hand along her back to comfort her.

"Please don't cry. I'm not going anywhere." Evangeline whispered, soothingly.

Melody lifted her head to lock eyes with Evangeline, eyes she had believed she would never see again. Looking deeply into orbs of azure blue shinning with life, she could feel herself calming.

"A bird knocked you from the ship and into the water. You nearly drowned."

"Is that why my throat feels like sandpaper?"

"If that is the worst you suffer, I'm grateful."

Evangeline peeked down as she felt something cold brush against her leg. Her eyes opened wide at the discovery.

"So uh, you're a mermaid?" Evangeline asked shyly.

Melody gasped as she realized she had forgotten to revert to her human legs. She attempted to pull away, suddenly ashamed of her appearance. However, Evangeline tightened her arms, holding her in place.

"Whoa, where are you going? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you haven't. I just assumed my appearance would be disturbing to you." Melody replied bashfully, turning away from her.

Evangeline gently grasped Melody's chin and turned her back to face her.

"There is absolutely nothing about you that I wouldn't accept." Evangeline confessed.

Melody stared at the blonde, stunned by her declaration. Her heart quickened within her chest, as breaths fell from lips that suddenly became dry. As she licked them, she was conscious of the way Evangeline's eyes were trained on the very spot. Ignoring the voice in her mind that screamed caution, she laid a shaky hand on the young woman's cheek, her thumb brushing the impossibly hot skin. She searched the face beneath her for any sign that she should stop, but could only see an invitation, as a pink tongue slid briefly across plump lips. Closing her eyes, Melody surrendered.


End file.
